PJ's problems
by terboDC1980
Summary: PJ's in a toxic relationship with Spencer (somewhat OC), and Gabe comes to his rescue. M for slash. Starts with PJ and Spencer, but moves more to PJ and Gabe, who find a new closeness. What next? Will PJ stand up against Spencer and protect Gabe? Darker than my usual. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The gift-exchange was over, dinner was done, and PJ was out in the street by his car. He looked over at his home and paused. He felt a chill, but it wasn't the cold. He was overcome by loneliness. _I really don't want to go back to my apartment I share with Emmet. I'd rather go back to my room with Gabe. Everything was simpler then. I miss Gabe so much. It was so nice just sitting next to him tonight on the couch. It seems like every time that I am home now he's gotten taller. He's so cute; I was never happier when he jumped in my arms after I came back from that stupid weekend school and begged me never to leave. Mom and dad think Gabe is the naughty one, but he really has a gentle heart. Meanwhile my love life, if you could call it that, is a disaster…_

PJ jumped then as he felt a pair of strong arms slide around him from behind. One wasted no time going up inside his coat and shirt to feel his smooth chest, then down his abs and into his pants. Warm breath against his left ear. "I snuck out for a moment; can I come over later? Is Emmet away?"

PJ shuddered, but he couldn't fight his body's responses. He felt his heart quicken, his cock harden. He reached back and cupped one of those lean strong glutes of the captain of the basketball team… as he ground against PJ's ass. "We shouldn't…" He managed to whisper, his eyes on the house, hoping no one could see them.

"No one would ever guess, PJ. I'll see you at your apartment in an hour." And he walked back towards the house, just like that.

PJ leaned on his car, feeling scared, sick, horny; he didn't know what. The only thing he did know is that he could not say 'no' to Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

PJ's Problems, chapter 2

PJ got into his apartment, closed the door, and flopped onto his bed. Emmett was away for the weekend, so he was alone. He didn't even bother to turn on any lights or undress.

He scrunched his eyes shut, feeling the tears coming. He clawed at the comforter. Why did I have to be this way? _God, I am so wrong. Everyone things I am 'nice.' But I am sick, horrible. I want to die. If Gabe knew how I really felt about him, he'd never talk to me again._

Then came the knock on the door PJ had been dreading. He heard the door open. _Crap I didn't even lock my door._

"PJ? It's Spencer." The jock paused as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. PJ was sprawled on his bed on his stomach, legs spread. His perky little butt was obvious in his cute jeans. _Damn but he is hot. _Spencer smirked to himself. _He may not be as hung as Evan on the swim team, but he's still the hottest guy I've ever been with._ He crept over to the bed and sat down next to PJ, ran his fingers through the blond's hair. PJ flinched when he first touched him. "Want to mess around?"

"No." PJ answered petulantly. He turned away and curled into a fetal position. "Please leave, Spencer."

But the tall, handsome jock was not so easily turned away. He crawled onto the bed and slid his hand up PJ's back under his shirt. "I don't think you really mean that." He whispered.

"Yes, please go…"

Spencer felt PJ trembling against his fingers as his hand slipped around to the front, slithering over the blond teen's smooth abs. "Is it really so bad?"

"You don't care about me; you just use me for… sex. You don't care about Teddy; I don't even know why you got back together with her, is it just some game?"

"What's wrong with sex?" Spencer cuddled closer. He breathed on the back of PJ's neck as his hand slid up over the boy's lean chest, found a nipple. The blond inhaled. "I really want you tonight, PJ."

_What was Evan busy, and what about the biker guy, Derek, who also turned out to be gay? _PJ thought bitterly. Though he did have a brief crush on Evan; that dude was hot, and wow he had a huge dick. But he ended up going out with the goofy redheaded guy. _Teddy sure knew know to pick the gay boyfriends!_

Spencer was unbuttoning his shirt from behind. "With Emmett gone we have all night, PJ."

"Don't you feel just a little bit creepy, cheating on your girlfriend with her _brother_?" PJ finally snapped at him, even as Spencer's fingers snaked down into his underwear.

"PJ, we are teenage guys, it is in our nature to want to explore. And messing around with a buddy isn't really 'cheating' is it? We're just guys having fun. I dare you to tell me you don't like it." Spencer, never above manipulation, wrapped his hand around PJ's hardening cock just then.

That was maybe what hurt PJ the most. Spencer was just 'having fun' with him. There was no emotional attachment, even when they kissed. It was just playing around. He wondered if Spencer had feelings for anyone but himself. Meanwhile he felt Spencer undoing his jeans, pulling them down. _Is he just going to fuck me half dressed on my bed like this? Maybe that would be better, then he'll be gone and I can be alone._

But Spencer got undressed and PJ basically didn't resist as the jock stripped him naked as well. PJ could not deny that Spencer had an amazing body: handsome, defined abs and chest, and a perfect eight-inch cut cock.

PJ himself was no slouch, lean and smooth, nicely defined, and a cock between 6 and 7 inches and very thick. And an ass that a lot of guys at their high school had been drooling over for awhile, though poor naïve PJ had no idea how attractive he was to guys or girls.

As PJ feared, Spencer was here for a fuck. He got on the blond, pushed a couple of wet fingers into PJ's tight butt. "You want it don't you? Want the big jock to fuck you?" Spencer breathed into his ear.

"Just do it." PJ snarled. He felt Spencer's hands on him, roughly caressing his body.

"PJ you are so cute, get up on all fours baby, show me that cute little ass."

PJ obediently got up on his elbows and knees. _Why do I do this? Why do I let him… oh god._

Spencer had gotten behind the cute lean blond, reached between his legs and began to stroke his hard thick teen cock. Then he leaned in, took a sniff of PJ's youthful scent, and stuck his tongue into PJ's little asshole. "I am so horny PJ, I am going to cum inside you…"

PJ had to admit that Spencer licking his behind was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. And he knew that Spencer certainly didn't _have_ to go lapping around in another guy's butt like he did, _and oh my god that's so good, _and he wasn't sure why he did it; maybe to get PJ to keep coming back because apparently PJ's ass was 'the hottest thing in Denver.' And yeah he actually usually liked Spencer fucking him when he was gentle. And Spencer was usually gentle going in and he used lube.

But this time PJ crouched down on the bed, even with the lube as Spencer held his slender hips and pushed that big fat cock into him, PJ pressed his face into his comforter. The same comforter he had as a kid at home, in the same room with Gabe. He felt the tears coming. _I hate this, I hate Spencer, I hate my life, I hate what I've let myself become! What have I done?_

Spencer slammed his big cock into his ass over and over, muttering "Oh yeah you like it you cute boy don't you, you have such a hot tight ass."

PJ wished he was somewhere far away._ Is this like being raped? _He wondered._ Just make it stop. _At some point he just lost consciousness. Spencer apparently didn't care.

PJ woke up, still naked. He was alone, thank god, naked on his bed in a tangle of sheets. His ass hurt like hell.

PJ's phone buzzed with a text. It was from Gabe! What? It was 2 in the morning!

**Bro, can I come ovr? Its whatnot vs babang**

PJ could not help grinning as he read his little brother's text. _Mom and grandma must be escalating into the night._ **B thr n 10**. He resisted adding how much he wanted to see Gabe again. He just yanked on sweats, sneakers and a coat, jumped in his car, and drove as fast as he dared back to his home. All the lights were out except for the decorations, and for a moment he was afraid Gabe had fallen asleep or something. Then he saw his brother barreling out, throw himself into the car with his backpack and holler "Drive like the wind!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**PJ's Problems, chapter 3**_

They drove in silence for a minute, then PJ asked tentatively, "So what did you mean about 'whatnot'? The house looked pretty quiet."

Gabe glanced at his brother. "Yeah. Everyone was asleep, actually. But I missed you."

PJ couldn't help smiling. "I missed you too. Sometimes I wish I hadn't moved out."

"I know about you and Spencer."

Gabe said it so matter-of factly, it took PJ a moment to process what his little brother had just said. "What do you mean?"

"PJ, I may only be thirteen, but I'm not stupid. I see how he looks at you like some kind of hungry predator, and you look at him like a scared rabbit. He's a player. He's not that into Teddy except as a prop to show off, so… you want to talk about it?"

PJ's mouth just hung open for a moment, then he finally managed to stammer "I—I don't know what you're talking about."

Gabe let out a dramatic sigh. "Do I have to draw a picture? Spencer left right after you did. I saw you guys out at your car, and it wasn't the first time. I know you're doing it. He's taking advantage of you, PJ!"

The eldest Duncan boy was glad they had gotten to his apartment building, because the tears in his eyes were making it hard to see. He parked the car and turned off the engine, but neither of them moved. Finally, he answered, staring straight ahead, "You're right. Spencer and I are… seeing each other. I don't think it's fair to Teddy, but he says he won't come out about us."

Gabe reached over and put his hand on PJ's, which was still on the wheel. "Bro, he's just using you, can't you see that? He doesn't care about you, or Teddy, or anyone but Spencer. The guy is a snake. You deserve better."

PJ looked over at his little brother then, his tear-filled blue eyes meeting his brother's soft brown. "I'm just scared." He choked out.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of… being gay. Being alone." He turned away and looked out the window at the white landscape, his breath fogging the glass. _At least I finally came out to someone, though it's not fair to Gabe to put that on him._

"PJ, please." Gabe said slowly, "I kinda figured you were gay, and I think it's cool, ok? And as long as I am around, you don't have to be alone." He squeezed his brother's hand. "Dude, I think we should talk some more, but it's getting cold in here, let's get into your apartment."

"Okay." PJ said in a small voice. _When did my little brother become so cool? Damn I wish we could stay like this forever, his hand on mine. But he doesn't really know what a horrible person I am._

Up in the apartment, Gabe saw the messed-up comforter, figured out what probably went on earlier, and imagined himself running one more dagger into Spencer's heart… _if he even has one. _He straightened it out and sat down on PJ's bed, setting his pack on the floor.

PJ, meanwhile, went to the kitchen area and fussed around. "I could make some tea, or I think we even have some instant cocoa." He turned around to look at Gabe. _He's so cute; god I miss sharing a room with him, but he's grown up so much. And I guess he's got me all figured out. Scary. How did he know about me and Spencer? God, does everyone know?_

"Actually tea sounds good; I have gotten to like it. I even like coffee too now, but somehow mom manages to ruin even that." Gabe got up and joined his brother in the kitchen area of the small apartment.

PJ chuckled; they both knew their mother was a disaster in the kitchen, and actually PJ was an awesome cook; it was one of his many talents that he somehow didn't see in himself. "I have Earl Grey, some green stuff, and chamomile, which is supposed to help you sleep." PJ put the kettle on.

"Let's have chamomile, and while the water heats, I want you to talk to me." Gabe took PJ's hand again.

"About what?" PJ looked blankly down at his brother, who was now very close to him at the counter.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "PJ, please. I know that you are not stupid. Sometimes I think you play dumb as some kind of defense; maybe even you don't realize it."

PJ pulled away and walked to the window. Snow had started falling again, big heavy wet flakes. "No, I _am_ stupid. Everyone says it. Even Spencer makes fun of me, and he's no genius." He felt his throat closing up.

Gabe slowly walked up next to his older brother. "PJ, I'm so sorry if I teased you when we were younger, but that's what brothers do. I don't think you are stupid. I think you are kind and talented and…" It was Gabe's turn to choke up, and he leaned against PJ, who instinctively put his arm around his little brother.

"I know you bought me that guitar." PJ whispered. "That must have cost you a lot."

"How did you find out?" Gabe gasped, turing a bit to stare at his brother. "Did Dad tell you?"

PJ smiled ruefully. "Nope. Like you said, maybe I am not so stupid. Can I tell you a secret, and promise not to be freaked out?" He ran his hand up and down Gabe's back.

"Sure." Gabe pressed against him, loving PJ's hand on him.

"When I came back from that weekend away and you jumped in my arms, that was maybe the happiest I have ever felt. That you needed me."

"I meant it, and I still need you bro."

"Do you still want that tea?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning; I kind of want to go to bed now."

"Me too."

"PJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you, like sometimes we did before?" _Well, hopefully not exactly like we did before…_

PJ smiled and felt his heart ache, a good kind of ache. "Of course."

Gabe took his brother's hand again and led him to his bed, they sat down side by side and took off their shoes and socks, and then they both paused and looked at each other. Gabe thought PJ looked so beautiful and innocent in the dim light from his bedside lamp. _How could anyone not love him? How could anyone hurt him? I feel so bad now how I have teased him; I hope he knows it was just brother stuff._

PJ, meanwhile, was anxious and confused. _Why does Gabe want to sleep with me? He's looking at me funny. I really want to sleep with him too, but I have feelings for him that I shouldn't. He's so darn cute._

"PJ, I… " Gabe scooted closer, put a hand on his brother's shoulder as he closed his face to PJ's. He never thought he'd dare initiate a kiss, much less with a guy, and even less with his brother, but suddenly, he wanted this more than anything else in the world.

PJ didn't move his head as Gabe brought their lips together, but he did raise his hand, sliding it up Gabe's smooth arm, to his shoulder, and his fingers going to the nape of Gabe's neck. _Oh my god I am kissing my little brother!_ Before he even realized it, he let out a little moan of happiness. With his other arm, he reached around Gabe and gently pulled on him, so soon they were lying on the bed, Gabe on top, as they kept kissing.

Finally, they took a break and Gabe nuzzled his brother's neck. PJ asked "What the heck are we doing?"

"Kissing?" Gabe volunteered.

"Yeah, but, ummm…"

"Brothers don't usually kiss like that?"

"Yeah."

"Did it feel nice?"

"Yeah, really nice. I am so glad you wanted to come over. I guess… you like it too?"

"Oh yeah. You're really special, bro." Gabe laid he head on his brother's shoulder. He'd never felt so happy. Or excited. "So, can we get undressed and get in bed?"

"Gabe, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on." Gabe teased, yanking on PJ's t-shirt.

Undressing turned into playful wrestling around on the bed, until both boys were down to their boxers. And it was pretty obvious that both had erections, but neither seemed ready to address that quite yet. Gabe was admiring PJ's lean defined body, while PJ was amazed at how Gabe's baby fat was turning into some definition on his own smooth young body. Both giggling, they scrambled under the covers and cuddled together. It was like they were little boys again, but there was definitely a sexual tension as their teenage bodies rubbed together. They settled with their arms around each other, Gabe half on top of PJ with his head on his brother's shoulder. Gabe had one hand on PJ's chest, a finger running around his nipple.

After a moment of quiet, PJ whispered "Gabe, are you… okay?"

Gabe made a point of a dramatic happy sigh. "I'm good, you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be sure, since this is kind of…"

"Intimate?" Gabe pushed his hips forward, so PJ could feel his erection against his thigh.

"Um, yeah." PJ swallowed.

Gabe decided to go for broke. He slid his hand down over PJ's tense abs, and ran his fingers over his brother's erection through the thin boxer material. "Wow, bro, you're big."

PJ shook like a leaf. "I... don't know if you should do that." He whispered.

"Dude, it's cool. I'm not going to hurt you, and… I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I'm not Spencer. I love you." Gabe whispered. He raised his head and looked into PJ's beautiful blue eyes. He looked scared, nervous, but maybe also hopeful. _Who knew I would be seducing my older brother to get him over Spencer? Not that I mind. One of these days mom and dad are going to find out that I am the 'smart' Duncan, but fortunately I destroyed those genius test results before they saw them. I don't want to be smart. I just want PJ, and us both happy. _He leaned in and tenderly kissed PJ, even as he slipped his hand inside his brother's boxers and wrapped his hand around PJ's thick hard cock.

PJ moaned into his brother's mouth and arched his back up. _What the hell… _He slid his hand down from Gabe's back to grip his soft round ass…


	4. Chapter 4

PJ's Problems, chapter 4

Gabe broke the kiss, and looked down at his brother. "PJ, you are so hot!" He whispered, a strange desperate tone in his voice.

And before the stunned older Duncan could even answer, he'd slipped his head under the covers, and PJ felt Gabe's mouth sucking hungrily on one of his nipples, fingers pinching the other. "Oh god, bro, what are you doing?" He moaned.

Gabe's head popped up. "Is that not good? Am I doing it wrong?" He asked, suddenly all little brother again.

"Uhh, actually it was awesome. Where did you learn that?"

"Duhh, the internet. Just tell me if I do it too rough." He slipped back down and resumed his work on his brother's nipples.

PJ, not knowing what else to do, ran his hands over Gabe's head and back, encouraging him. Then he felt his brother starting to kiss him lower. On his abs, his belly button… _Gabe's not going to— _

When he felt Gabe's fingers hooking in the waistband of his boxers, he pulled back the covers. There was Gabe, his face hovering over his crotch. "Dude, lift your hips so I can get these off."

"Gabe! You don't think this is a little weird? We're brothers, and you're so young."

His little brother furrowed his brows. "You… you don't want to do this? I wanted to show you how much I care about you. I think it would be different with me than with that creep Spencer." He tugged a little on the boxers.

PJ swallowed hard. _The worst part is that I am so turned on right now that Gabe wants to blow me… and I really want to see him naked… touch him all over… do everything with him._ "If you're really sure you want to do this."

Gabe gave him his mischievous crooked smile. "Oh yeah, I really do. And whatever else you want to do."

PJ surrendered then. He grinned the grin that Gabe loved so much, lifted his hips, and the brunet boy carefully pulled the boxers down. Up snapped PJ's cock. Seven inches long, circumcised, with a straight thick shaft and a fairly large head, it was fully erect and pointed above his navel. He had a nice set of walnut-sized balls in a firm tight sack, just a little hair.

"Dude," Gabe breathed in genuine reverence as he stared at it, "You're awesome."

"It's just my… penis." PJ felt his face getting hot; he was secretly so happy that Gabe thought his dick was cool.

"Bro," Gabe looked up at him with a smile and a little laugh, "It's just us, and this is not a 'penis,' this is a 'cock!' He said it with all the filthy emphasis he could manage. He managed to get PJ's boxers off the rest of the way and got back between his older brother's lean legs. "Dude, so I haven't actually done anything, just seen stuff online, so tell me what feels good or not, ok?"

"Or," PJ ventured hesitantly, "I could demonstrate on you first."

Gabe's eyes went wide. "Really?" Would you really want to on me? I'm not a stud like 'Spencer'."

PJ sat up, hooked his hands under Gabe's arms and pulled him up. "You're much cuter than Spencer, now lay back. But… I'm not all that experienced either."

Gabe cooperatively laid on his back on top of the covers. He did his best to look casual and relaxed, but he was trembling. _I can't believe we're actually gonna do it._

PJ hesitated a moment to look down on his brother sprawled out on the bed in the dim light. _Wow, Gabe really has started to develop; he's got some pec definition and even some abs, and I don't see any baby fat; just a little nice and soft and smooth still. His legs look so nice, still kinda beefy. And wow, his boxers are showing a pretty big tent in them. _"I guess baseball or hormones or both have been good to you." He said softly as he crawled over his little brother, straddling him.

"What do you mean?" Gabe looked genuinely mystified.

"Dude, I have not seen you in your skivvies in awhile. You're grown up." He put his palm on his little brother's chest, slid a finger across one of his nipples. They—unlike PJ's flat little ones—were large, soft and conical.

Gabe sucked in a breath. "You don't have to say stuff just to be nice," he muttered, starting to sound distracted.

"You know I suck at lying." PJ looked down at him with a little smile, while still gently fingering his little brother's sensitive nipple. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah." Gabe was breathing harder, his mouth hung open, and he stared up at PJ longingly.

The older Duncan son leaned down… _OMG, I am going to lick my baby brother's chest!_ and lightly flicked his tongue over Gabe's other nipple once, twice…

"Ohhhh!" Gabe bucked his body around on the bed, spastically ran his fingers through his brother's short hair with both hands while trying to still gently push his mouth onto his nipple. "PeeeeJaaaaay!"

PJ managed to push himself up and smile. "So, good, I guess?"

"Dude." Gabe petted PJs hair as he caught his breath. "I almost lost it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot what it's like to be thirteen, kind of a short fuse."

"Almost _fourteen!_ And hey, I'd be ready to go again!" Gabe said defensively, Then he added with a playful smirk, _"Old man."_

Typical PJ, he started to glare at his brother for a half-second before realizing that Gabe was just playfully teasing him. "I think it's time to get your boxers off so we are even." He said suddenly, scooting down and reaching for Gabe's drawers.

"PJ, I'm not big like you…" Gabe almost whined apologetically. Suddenly he looked intimidated and a little scared.

But it was too late: PJ had yanked them down, and there was a moment's breath of silence as PJ looked at his little brother's exposed privates and then up to meet Gabe's nervous gaze. "Dude, you are pretty nicely hung for 'almost fourteen.'" He looked back down in admiration. "I think it's perfect."

Of course Gabe was not as big or thick as PJ, but his cock was already over five inches, also circumcised, thicker at the base, with a bullet head. And he already had a little brown curly bush starting just above the base of his dick, but otherwise he was smooth down there, including his cute, tight balls.

PJ gently spread open his little brother's smooth, beefy legs, and smiled down at him. "You sure you're okay?"

This time actually, Gabe did look a little hesitant and for the first time, in over his head. But he put his hand on PJ's shoulder and nodded.

The older Duncan boy slowly slid his hands up Gabe's soft inner thighs, gently spreading them wider. Then he leaned down close… and exhaled on his brother's pulsing cock.

Gabe just made a little-boy whimper sound, but PJ could feel his legs trembling. He smiled to himself. He loved Gabe more than anything, but he also love right now having his little brother completely in his power. He went below Gabe's cock, rubbed his nose in his balls and licked just a little. _Hm, he tastes nice; though he doesn't really have much of a guy smell yet. _PJ felt fingertips dig into his scalp. He lapped up Gabe's little sack and was soon at the base of his cock. He wormed his tongue around there, back and forth. He had to work to hold his brother still; he kept trying to buck up and down. _This is so awesome._ _Gabe's cock is so nice, it even tastes good. _He finally began to lick up the shaft. He got to the head and Gabe was leaking a few clear drops of precum. _Wow the little guy is shooting too. What a stud. _He used the tip of his tongue on that little spot at the base of the head that every guy knew was so sensitive.

Gabe began to make gasping noises. "Oh PJ! That feels so good!" One of his hands began to grip spastically on PJ's shoulder.

PJ backed off, hoping to tease his brother's orgasm a little longer. _Man, I cannot believe this is happening, is this a dream? I'm naked alone with Gabe and he has gotten so sexy and hot… and we actually __**both**__ are attracted to each other__** that way**__… and I am about to make him cum!_

Meanwhile, Gabe was trying to fight off his orgasm. _I want this to last, I want this to last, I want this to be special. I want PJ to know it's special. _He felt his heart hurting. _That better be love and not some heart condition. PJ would have a lot of explaining to do._ But he felt himself recover, and he let out a happy sigh.

PJ ran a gentle hand up Gabe's tummy. "Dude, you ok?"

"Yeah, but I almost, you know, came. I didn't want to squirt on your face."

"Yeah. Actually, I would rather it was in my mouth."

Gabe's eyes went wide. "You're kidding."

PJ furrowed his brows. "Nope, and I heard young guys are extra-tasty!" And he started to tickle Gabe on his tummy, where he knew he was vulnerable.

But that only lasted a minute before Gabe managed to get his hand on PJ's semi-hard cock. And it only took a couple squeezes before the blond Duncan boy was hard as a rock again. "My turn." He grinned, managing to ease PJ onto his back.

"But I barely taught you anything, I didn't even—"

But PJ gave up, and as Gabe ran his tongue up the underside of his thick, eighteen-year-old cock, his whole body shook with pleasure more than just physical. He hadn't gotten off earlier when Spencer had basically just fucked and left him. But what PJ had done with Gabe already had been the most intimate, caring reciprocal sex/lovemaking he had ever experienced. _Evan wasn't a bad guy, but he was a little too strange, almost living in a fantasy world. I mean, for a hot guy like him, and even his goofball redhead friend, I might do some fun dress-up like the littlest unicorn once in awhile, but I think Evan wanted to live it. That's just strange. When we messed around, it was just teenage guys messing around. But now with Gabe, we have a special connection. I love him. Oh my god!_

And that was when Gabe took the large head of PJ's cock very gently into his mouth and began to suck.

PJ looked down and saw Gabe holding the base of his cock, aiming it further up so he could get a better angle, and, as Gabe's brown eyes met his own, he drew more of PJ's swollen cock into his sucking mouth._ Ohhh man he learns fast, or he's a natural something! _PJ thought, as he felt Gabe's tongue running along the underside of his cock even as he worked his mouth up and down on it. He thought he could even see his little brother smiling around his cock for a moment.

Then Gabe began playing with his balls while stroking and sucking his cock, and PJ knew he wasn't going to last long watching his little brother going to town on him like this.

And he didn't. After only a couple minutes he felt it building up inside him "Gabe I'm coming!"

His brother held on tight, sucked harder, and ran his finger over PJ's butt. PJ just grabbed on to Gabe's shoulders and tried to hold still as his cock swelled bigger and started pumping spurt after spurt into Gabe's mouth. _Oh man! Oh mannnn!_

When PJ flopped on the bed, sweaty and half delirious from his amazing orgasm, he realized that Gabe was still nursing on his semi-hard cock and sort of idly playing with it. "Dude, that was amazing, but it's kind of sensitive now. Just come here under the covers and cuddle with me. We can do more later. I want to get you off next."

Gabe obeyed, snuggling up to his brother like a happy puppy. But then after they had been quiet in the dark for a few minutes he whispered, "PJ, later, you know what I want to do?"

"What?" PJ ran his fingertips lightly through Gabe's hair.

"I want you to fuck me."

_Oh god!_


	5. Chapter 5

**PJ's Problems, chapter 5**

* * *

PJ half-woke as he felt something…some_one_ warm move against his chest and belly, snuggling closer. He almost instinctively pulled a little tighter with the arm he had around his bed partner. _Gabe, it's my turn to have Mrs Dabney's waterbed!_

As he slipped from some unconscious state to wakefulness, he remembered that though he was indeed cuddled with his little brother, they were in his single bed in his apartment, and they were both naked. And they had pretty much had sex a little while ago. And they were spooning, which actually felt really nice. Oh, and he was starting to get a hardon, which was pressed against Gabe's back, which was kind of awkward, and enough to freak him out just a bit. Still, PJ ran his fingers over Gabe's stomach and chest, while smelling his brother's hair. _What is he using? Some herbal stuff of Teddy's? Still, it smells nice._ PJ remembered one of the last things that Gabe had said before they had gone to sleep, both pretty much exhausted after a long emotional day.

_"I want you to fuck me."_

PJ shivered just thinking about it. And his cock got completely hard. _I know Gabe said it, but does he really know what he's saying? Bottoming is scary and it can hurt… though I'd never hurt Gabe. It can feel good, and I think with the right guy it could be special. I think a couple of times with Evan it was nice. He let me be on top, then he topped me, and we kissed and it was nice. Not like Spencer, who is always 'wham bam and not even a thank-you man.' What is his deal anyway?_

Then PJ felt Gabe moving against him. At first he thought his little brother was just shifting in his sleep, but then,

"PJ, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"I wondered, cause I can tell PJ junior is" And Gabe giggled his cute giggle that made PJ smile.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry!" Gabe squirmed around so they were facing. The only light in the apartment was from a streetlight outside the windows, and a night light (PJ still liked a night light). But Gabe could see his older brother's blue eyes: still worried, unsure. He could even see PJ's cheeks blushing. "PJ, it's okay!" _My brother is so hot, why doesn't he see it? What is it with my older siblings? Teddy somehow dates closeted gay guys (doesn't Ivy have gaydar?), they break up and secretly hook up with PJ. Kind of a bummer about Evan, he seemed to actually like PJ, and we could have all have fun playing Pokeo. But I guess PJ got scared and that fell apart. So Evan and his LARP buddy that redhead Lewis are nerd boyfriends now. That Lewis dude looks familiar too, but I am not sure from where… At least Evan and I can still play Pokeo online together and chat. He hates Spencer as much as I do. Hmmm. I think we may have an opportunity for payback._

"Gabe, what are you thinking? I can see you thinking." PJ furrowed his blond brows.

Gabe blinked and smiled his cute little gopher grin. "I was thinking that by the way the snow is piled up on the windows, we are stuck here together for awhile, bro!"

PJ gasped in his usual naïve way and looked over. It was true, the snow had banked far up on the windows even in the few hours since they had gotten there. He looked at the clock. It was 5 am, would be morning soon. "At least we have power, and I do have some food, believe it or not. And there is a little store around the corner, maybe they will still open—the owners live above it—"

But PJ's ramblings were stopped when Gabe put a finger on his soft lips. "Dude, wow listen to survivalist PJ! We'll be fine. But I appreciate you looking after me." He wrapped his arms around his older brother and pulled him close.

PJ hugged his little brother tight. "I love you bro, so much." He whispered. Even though he still felt kind of strange, since they were naked and he could feel Gabe was hard too, and he was super turned on. He was still nagged that this was wrong-wrong-wrong, but Gabe was happy, he was happy, so who was being hurt?

"I love you too, PJ! I am so glad to be here. I hope… you had fun too before?" He looked up through his thick eyelashes at his brother. And to contrast his innocent face, he reached between them and very gently felt up his brother's big hard cock.

PJ gulped and kind of nodded spastically, because he had trouble talking while his dick was controlling his teenage brain. "Um yeah, it was amazing actually. You were a-amazing."

Gabe pulled his brother closer again, licking his neck, then nipping his earlobe, all the while grinding his hard young teen dick against his older brother's cock. "PJ I want you so bad, can we do it? I know you'll be gentle."

PJ was writhing in ecstasy as Gabe licked and nibbled him. _How the heck did Gabe learn all this? My gosh, I can't wait to lick his earlobes like this!_

And while Gabe did genuinely love his big brother and wanted more than anything to make him happy—and he was also really horny for him right now—there was a part of the dark mischievous genius Gabe Duncan mind hard at work. _I am sure Evan will help me, and I bet his lover Lewis will too. They are creative. We might even bring in Derek; I wouldn't be surprised if Spencer had wronged him too. And then we'll make that jock pay for hurting my brother, and making a fool of my sister! Oh my god!_

That was when his train of thought was interrupted when PJ started stroking his young cock and balls again.


	6. Chapter 6

**PJ's Problems, chapter 6**

Here it is, I hope you like it!

* * *

PJ and Gabe lay side-by side, kissing and fondling each other's cocks. After a few minutes, PJ put his arm around Gabe, and slid his hand down to his little brother's firm round ass.

As he squeezed one of Gabe's ass cheeks, Gabe broke their kiss, moaned and thrust against him. "Oh man, PJ!" He whispered. "I want you so bad!"

His horny little brother's actions helped PJ to push away his worries._ Gabe's ass feels so strong, and he's got such muscular legs, I guess from baseball training. He'll have no problem supporting himself on my lap… _and for a moment PJ's breath caught as he imagined himself on his back, his brother straddling him._ Oh man, I hope he really wants to do it._

"Okay, bro." PJ pushed the covers down. The room was a little chilly but they'd warm up soon enough. "But you haven't even cum yet, and I want to get you off, then we can go slower." He caressed his brother's smooth body as he talked. "I'm gonna scoot up to the top of the bed, and I want you to get on top of me at my shoulders…"

"Um, okay, what are we doing?" Gabe asked hesitantly as they rearranged, and PJ propped his head on some pillows.

"I'm gonna suck you. But you get to be over me and control it. I'll guide you a little, but you get to push it in and out however you want."

"Okay, that sounds cool, but I won't last long." Gabe sounded like he was apologizing.

"That's partly why I wanted you to control it. You can stop if you want. But I might still suck on you if you keep it in my mouth." PJ smirked.

By then they were pretty much positioned, with Gabe over PJ, his hard five inch cock waving over his brother's face. PJ looked up at him and smiled, then gently aimed Gabe's dick down, and took it between his lips.

"Ohhh, PJ, wow!" Gabe instinctively began to move his hips forward and back, pushing his cock in and out of his brother's warm wet mouth.

At the same time, PJ cupped Gabe's round ass, at first just lightly, but then more firmly, grabbing his brother's glutes as they flexed.

Gabe propped himself on the headboard and looked down, watching his cock slip in and out of PJ's mouth as he moved back and forth. "PJ that feels so awesome." He moaned._ I feel like I should be doing something to make PJ feel good, but I can't reach his dick from here. _Then he managed to balance on one arm, reach down and tweak one of PJ's little nipples. He got rewarded by a little hum around his dick.

PJ, meanwhile, was enjoying his brother's cock in his mouth; it was the perfect size for sucking, and Gabe was leaking out sweet precum. He used his tongue a little on the underside of Gabe's cock as it slid in and out, but he didn't want to over stimulate him. Meanwhile, he worked his hands closer together towards Gabe's ass crack.

"I'm… I'm getting close…" Gabe said in a tight voice struggling not to speed up his thrusts into PJ's hot mouth. Then he felt his brother spread his butt open a little, and a finger touched his little puckered ass. "Oh, crap!" Gabe wailed, and started bucking into his brother's mouth.

PJ dutifully held his ass and helped with his thrusting. Now that he knew his sweet little bro was about to blow, he worked his tongue over the cock as fast as he could.

"Oh-oh-oh!" Gabe made funny little noises as his cock swelled and he started to spurt his boy-cum. His whole body tensed and he pushed his dick as far as he could into PJ's mouth. He felt a rush of heat through his whole body as the orgasm took him; he shuddered, and almost fainted.

Meanwhile PJ could sense it boiling up by the way Gabe's cock was jerking. Then came his jets of sweet cum. Not a whole lot but a couple of good shots, then dribbles as the boy's cock was pumping dry. He gripped Gabe's ass and held his face onto his brother's groin, cock all the way in, while he licked and swallowed, making his little brother give up all of his sweet load. Then when Gabe went weak, he helped support him.

"Oh my god!" Gabe pushed back, his still-hard cock popping wetly out of his brother's mouth. "That was freakin' incredible." He felt dizzy, and shivers ran up and down his arms and legs.

"So not too bad huh?" PJ grinned sheepishly, wiping the corner of his mouth.

Gabe flopped onto the bed on his back, still having trouble catching his breath. He kept shivering with the aftershocks. _My first real blow-job, and it was with the guy I have been fantasizing about: my hot, sexy stud brother. And it was even better… better…_

"Gabe? Gabe!" PJ gently patted his little brother's cheek.

Gabe woke up to the sight of PJ's face hovering over him, looking concerned. "Hey, bro." He grinned lazily up at his brother.

"Are you okay? You kind of fainted."

"I'm fine, that was incredible." Gabe felt like he was floating.

"Yeah well, I'm told that I am good but I'm not _that_ good. Here have some water, and eat some of this energy bar." PJ wrapped a blanket around Gabe's naked body.

"Okay, mommy!" Gabe said, but he smiled and giggled. He liked how PJ was taking care of him.

The blond scowled. "You scared me for a minute! You passed out!"

"I feel okay now. I'll be fine in a minute." Gabe assured him.

They cuddled for a little while, but then Gabe started groping his brother, getting him hard again. "I'm ready."

"You're a real horn-dog!" PJ exclaimed.

"Look who's talking!" the brunet gave his brother's cock a little squeeze.

"Okay, man. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited. First though we have to get your butt ready. Get on your hands and elbows. Here, rest your head on this pillow. Just relax, it is gonna feel a little strange at first but I promise you will like it."

Gabe got on his knees and elbows, wondering exactly how PJ would go with this. His dick was already so hard again. His brother got behind him on the bed, then he felt PJ's fingers on his butt, first lightly sliding down to his thighs, then up. It almost tickled. Then PJ used his full hands and started to kind of massage Gabe's butt, and it felt nice. He started to do it in circles, pulling Gabe's cheeks apart then letting them go back together. Gabe sort of hummed happily. "This feels so great…"

"Bro, you have such a perfect ass…" PJ whispered, running his hands over Gabe's smooth skin. It was so soft, but PJ could feel the muscles working underneath. "Spread your knees out more so I can get to your cock and balls, yeah perfect." PJ slipped one hand under and fondled his brother's tight smooth ball-sack, getting a happy moan from Gabe. With his other hand he worked his thumb between Gabe's ass cheeks and lightly rubbed his sphincter area. Then he brought both hands back onto his brother's cheeks, spread them wide, leaned in, and lightly flicked his tongue over Gabe's pink little pucker.

"Oooh!" The young teen gasped and jumped a little.

"You okay?" PJ asked, worried he was going to freak out his brother.

"Yeah, just took me by surprise. Actually it felt strange but good. Was that… your tongue?"

"Yep." Not waiting for another comment, PJ leaned in and ran his tongue-tip back and forth in Gabe's crack. At the same time he kneaded his little brother's firm round butt.

Gabe let out a long low groan. "PJ, that is incredible." He actually started to push his butt back.

PJ obliged by poking his tongue in, working on getting Gabe's ass wet and loose. After a few minutes, he wet a finger and pressed it against his brother's twitching hole. Gabe tensed at first, but with a little pressure and rubbing, he managed to slip it in to the first knuckle.

"Oh!" Gabe gasped at this new intrusion, but like before, he quickly adjusted as his brother started working his finger in and out.

"You doing okay, bro?" PJ fondled Gabe with his other hand to see if he was enjoying it. His dick was steely-hard.

"Yeah, feels wild…" Gabe said in a low voice, almost sounding kind of distracted.

"Okay now it gets a little more difficult." PJ could not resist, he backed one hand off and gave his brother a little light swat on one ass cheek.

"Hey!" Gabe squawked.

"Sorry, your ass is so spankable." PJ laughed, then he had a naughty thought. _How hot would it be to have Gabe naked over my lap and spank him just playfully? Oh, man…._ "Now, try to relax." Then he wet two fingers and gently began to twist them into Gabe's ass. It took more effort, and he felt his little brother tense and hiss, but he got them past his anal ring. He twisted them around, found Gabe's prostate and gave his little brother a jolt.

"Woah! Was that my—"

"Prostate, yep, you do know your stuff."

"I do homework on things that interest me." Gabe said in a superior tone.

"Okay," PJ said, fishing out a tube of lube from his bedside table, "Probably the easiest is if I just lie back and you can kind of sit on it…"

"PJ…"

"Yeah?"

"I really want… I want you to do it. I have seen where the guy is on his back and the other guy is on top of him and puts it in. And the guy on top is really…fucking the other guy, they are facing each other and kissing. Can we do it that way? Please?"

PJ gulped. "Sure, but I just don't want to hurt you the first time."

"You won't. I want you on top of me, pushing… inside me. I want to be on my back, my legs around you, looking up at you… while you make love to me." Gabe looked earnestly at his big brother.

_Who am I say no to those pretty brown eyes, _PJ sighed. He got his cock lubed up while Gabe eagerly flipped on his back; they got his butt up in the air with some pillows under it. PJ worked plenty of lube into his little brother's hole.

"Yeow! That's cold!" Gabe laughed nervously.

PJ levered himself on top while Gabe held his legs open and up. "You ready, big guy?" PJ smiled down at his little brother.

"Yeah." Gabe said with a little nod.

PJ aimed the head of his cock down, rubbed it over the crack of Gabe's ass, then placed it at his hole while starting to lean in. He got some resistance of course, but suddenly the head slipped inside Gabe's ass.

Gabe sucked in breath as PJ pushed his big cock head inside. Gabe saw his brother's look of concern. "It's okay, do it please."

PJ nodded. He had to stop for a moment, close his eyes, and breathe. He felt his little brother's ass clamping down around his cock head. _This is so intense. I can't believe I am fucking my little brother…_

"Do it, PJ, push it in me, please!" Gabe begged. To emphasize it, he reached around and grabbed one of PJ's muscular ass cheeks and pulled on him.

"Okay…" PJ looked down at his thick shaft sticking into Gabe's smooth stretched hole. He leaned forward, pushing in a little bit. He felt Gabe's tight ass ring gripping his shaft as he plowed inward. It felt amazing, but he had to get further in; as hard as his cock was, Gabe's ass ring was like a vise and he needed to get it opened up. He worked in and out, a little deeper each time. Gabe was moaning, and PJ's arms were starting to shake from the strain of holding himself up, but finally his slender hips were against Gabe's soft butt.

PJ smiled down at his little brother's cherubic face. He was flushed and almost hyperventilating. "You doing okay?" He managed to whisper.

"Yeah." Gabe sniffed. "It… hurt at first but now it feels pretty good." He looked down at his cock, which was hard again. Rather than tough it, he reached up with one hand to pull his leg up and open more, and the other up to gently slide through PJ's sweaty hair.

PJ leaned in and kissed his little brother, at the same time beginning to rock his hips so his cock moved in and out of Gabe's stretched ass just a little more.

Gabe broke the kiss, gasping, and slid his arm down around his brother's slim waist. "Fuck me PJ! Oh man, yeah!" He demanded as his brother began to move his big cock in longer strokes. "You feel so good in me bro." _He's so hot looking down on me, and his cock is filling me up. Every time he pushes it in me, my guts are on fire like I am about to cum!_

PJ pushed his little brother's legs further up, leaned in and thrust his cock into Gabe even deeper, into the root. With this leverage he could start fucking his brother in long powerful strokes. It was so hot watching Gabe's face, sort of out of it but happy. His little brother's dick was hard, wagging in the air, slapping against his soft belly every time PJ pushed in deep.

He took a couple of breaks to lean down, feel up Gabe's chest, teasingly stroke his cock and kiss him, while slowly moving his cock around in his little brother's incredible, tight hole. _His ass is incredible; I feel like he's wrapped around my dick deep inside there too. I guess I only have Evan's ass to compare to, but Gabe's ass is like squeezing my cock or something. And, maybe it's wrong, but I love how he gasps every time I shove my cock all the way inside his hot little butt._

Then, during one of PJ's slow hard poundings holding Gabe's legs stretched out wide as they were looking into each other's eyes, Gabe couldn't hold back any longer. "PJ, I'm gonna, I'm gonna—" Gabe let out a sort of whine and started to furiously jerk his cock. It spewed out a fountain of thin cum. "Oh shit!" he yelled, his chest heaving.

Of course, with that orgasm, Gabe's ass clamped down on PJ's pumping cock. He leaned in to do short deep thrusts. "Gabe, bro, I'm close, can I cum inside you?" PJ asked earnestly.

Gabe looked at him desperately. "Yes! I want you to cum in me!"

PJ had his hands on the insides of Gabe's knees and started slamming faster and harder. "Ohhhh god, I am cummmming!" He hollered, ramming deep into his little brother. His cock swelled bigger, stretching Gabe as he spewed his thick cum up into his brother's spasming ass. As he kept pumping, Gabe whimpered and his cock spit out another cum.

Drenched with sweat, PJ half fell onto his brother, who happily wrapped his arms around his exhausted lean blond stud. "Dude, that was amazing." PJ managed to say finally. His semi-hard cock was still pulsing inside Gabe. _What, what just happened? I just fucked my little brother. Naw, we didn't just fuck, we made love. I looked into his eyes. He's my brother; I know him. Though I never thought I would know him like this._

"PJ, _you_ were amazing, that was awesome. I love you bro." Gabe kissed his sexy older brother tenderly. _Wow PJ, was really… he was so sensitive but then he was so manly, and I thought I would die looking up at him on top of me, fucking me like his lover… do I love him that way? Does he think of me that way? My chest hurts._

"I love you too, little bro." _More than anything._ PJ pulled the bedclothes together, and got himself and Gabe cuddled together under them. Still naked and a little smelly and sweaty, but neither seemed to mind.

"I wish we could just be together like this… forever." Gabe whispered. _Just me and PJ. I can make him happy. _Gabe smiled to himself.

Neither heard PJ's phone on vibrate as a text from Spencer appeared. _Need to see you. Now._


	7. Chapter 7

PJ's Problems, chapter 7

The boys cuddled together, dozing for a while, Gabe draped halfway onto PJ. But between the light coming in the windows, his little brother's rumbling stomach, and the sticky mess in the bed, the older Duncan son started to get a little uncomfortable. Not to mention all the crazy thoughts going through his head. At any given moment he only half-believed what they had done a few hours earlier… except that he could smell the unmistakable odor of… guy sex.

And getting more urgent than all the other things, PJ really needed to pee. And his little brother lying on top of him was not helping his bladder. Every time he shifted though, Gabe would make the cutest little sound, wriggle, and hold on to him a little tighter. "Um, Gabe…" He whispered.

Nothing.

"Gabe, I need to pee." He prodded Gabe's shoulder.

"Hmmm, hmm…"

_Fine, no more mister nice guy! _PJ felt bad, but he wrestled Gabe off of him and onto his back. He needn't have worried; the younger boy just sprawled out naked, still asleep, with a goofy smile on his face. PJ went to the bathroom, then pulled on his sleep pants. _Might as well check my phone… oh, no._

**Spencer: **Text message 7:40 AM December 25th: **_Need to see you. Now._**

**Spencer: **Text message 7:55 AM December 25th: **_Where r u? Sum roads r closed but may cum to yr place. _**

**Spencer: **Text message 8:15 AM December 25th: **_Answer Bitch! _**

PJ felt his face grow hot. He looked at the time in a panic. 9:00. _Oh, crap! What if Spencer comes here and it's Gabe and me! Wait, there is no way he will suspect that Gabe and I are messing around, but he'll be mad that Gabe is here. I can't let him in. Maybe we can be quiet and he will think I'm not here. But what if he finds out something. I saw what he did to Evan that time. _PJ looked at the door to his apartment. It was locked, but he crept up to it as quietly as he could, and turned the deadbolt and put on the chain. But suddenly the wood door looked kind of flimsy. Spencer was tall and strong. For the first time in his life, PJ was frightened for his safety. Not only his, but even more importantly, for Gabe's. _I'd kill Spencer before he laid a finger on Gabe. _He went to the window to see if he could tell how bad the roads were. It looked quiet, but who knows…

"Hey, what's up, bro?"

PJ about jumped out of his skin; Gabe was suddenly right behind him, wrapped in a blanket. "Don't do that!" He yelped.

"Woah! Sorry!" Gabe stepped back. "Jumpy much?"

PJ hesitated a moment, then considered the fact that Gabe already knew about the whole Spencer situation, and it was probably better that he knew about the texts. He showed his brother the phone.

Gabe pursed his lips and handed it back. "Yeah, I'd be jumpy too. Sorry PJ. You don't think he'd like, break down the door or anything would he? I know he's a creep, but is he a real nut job?"

PJ sighed. "I don't know. When Evan broke up with him— Oh jeeze, I bet you didn't know — "

"PJ, I know about a lot of stuff. I know about him and Evan, Evan and Lewis, and um, you and Evan." Gabe blushed and looked down with a guilty little smile.

"What!" PJ gasped. "How did you…"

"Evan and I play Pokeo online. He's a really cool guy. And yeah I saw the pics of him in a speedo, wow." Gabe grinned.

PJ rolled his eyes. "I keep forgetting how much I should never underestimate you."

"Well, did Evan tell you that Spencer… hit him?"

It was Gabe's turn to be genuinely shocked. "PJ, no way! But he's a swimmer!"

"It was the off-season, so the bruises didn't show, and otherwise Evan said Spencer said he'd smack him in the head or do other things."

"My god, PJ, has he ever hit you?"

"No. But I've never actually said 'no' to him." PJ's voice trailed off.

"PJ!" Gabe said angrily. What has he done to you!? This guy is hurting you!"

"I don't know what to do. He says he'll out me, hurt me, hurt Teddy, all kinds of things. Seems like he says whatever gets him off at the time."

"He's just a stupid high school jock, PJ. We can beat him. This has to end now!" Gabe stamped his bare foot.

"I dunno Gabe, he had a lot of friends, and his family is rich…"

Just then came a knock at the door.

They looked at each other in fear, both putting a finger to their lips for silence.

Knocking again, louder. "PJ? It's Spencer! I called your house and your parents said you must be here. I saw your car outside. PJ?" Then the doorknob rattled.

The brothers instinctively huddled together.

"PJ, I can get the super to let me in, she knows me." Spencer's voice suddenly sounded more threatening. The knob rattled again.

Gabe and PJ looked at each other again. Gabe looked scared, which brought out PJ's protective instincts. He put a hand on his brother and walked to the door. "Spencer, I'm here, but I don't want to see you. Go home to your family."

Spencer did his fake little aristocratic laugh. "You must be joking, PJ. They won't be up for hours. Let's have some fun."

"We never had 'fun,' Spencer. You took advantage of me, and my sister, and it's over. I never want to see you again. And don't you dare try to take it out on Teddy, or you will be sorry." PJ was really proud of himself, even though by the end his voice was really shaking. He glanced over at Gabe. His brother gave him the support sign, creeping near the door to listen.

There was a moment of silence from behind the door. Then Spencer answered in a low, ominous voice, "You know what happened to Evan when he spurned me. He cracked a couple of ribs and almost wasn't healed in time for the season. I think he still has some aches. And he didn't have any… siblings. You can bet on Teddy's humiliation. But your parents mentioned that your cherubic little brother was staying with you for some reason." His voice dropped even lower, no longer sounding like the Spencer they knew at all. "What's that about, PJ? A little brotherly sleepover? You wouldn't want Gabe to get hurt, would you? Can he hear me?"

There was a long silence, and they hoped he had gone away when—

**BAM!** The door shook.

Spencer was trying to break it down.


	8. Chapter 8

**PJ's Problems, chapter 8**

* * *

After the first 'bang,' there was a pause.

"Spencer, you better leave now, or I'm calling 911." PJ Said in the strongest voice he could muster.

"You wouldn't dare. And it would take them forever to get here in this snow."

"There's a police station 2 blocks away." PJ lied.

"They'd never believe that I was threatening you." But Spencer's voice sounded uncertain.

"Go."

There was a pause, then, "PJ, I'm sorry!" Spencer was suddenly pleading, his entire tone different. "I'm just desperate. I just want to see you. Can I please come in?"

PJ looked momentarily confused.

Gabe looked up at his brother in alarm, pulled on his arm and shook his head 'no' vigorously.

"No Spencer, go home."

"Okay, fine. But I might just tell your parents."

"Tell them what? About us?" Poor PJ fell into his trap.

"No, what you and your cute little brother are up to in there. I bet he's a hot piece of ass."

PJ and Gabe stood in stunned silence, then Gabe whispered "He can't know, he's just trying to make you mad! Don't encourage him."

Spencer continued in a lower voice. "Did you take his cherry, PJ? Was it hot and tight, better than Evan's?"

PJ's expression hardened. "Go now, Spencer, and don't you even talk about Gabe that way again."

"Fine! But this isn't over!" There was another bang on the door, but more of a frustrated kick, and they heard Spencer storm off.

"That was close." PJ looked terrified. "It was as if he knew."

"You did great PJ. He was just bluffing. You can't let him get in your head." Gabe pulled PJ away from the door. "He's gone for now, let's forget about him. I'm hungry!"

"You're right." PJ's shoulders slumped. "I don't know why I put up with him so long. At first he was really charming, and even sweet, and we would kiss and stuff. Evan tried to warn me about him, but I didn't believe him. Spencer said his bruises were from his crazy LARP stuff, which they could be." PJ sighed. He found a t-shirt and pulled it on. He was feeling cold in just his sleep pants. "Oh I'm gonna text mom that you are here and ok. And I am going to tell the landlord never to let Spencer in, and warn Emmet… Do you think I should text something to Teddy? Would Spencer do anything?"

While PJ was rambling, Gabe went over to the kitchen and started looking in cabinets. He was surprised how well stocked everything was; but then he shouldn't have been: his brother was a really good cook. "I think we need to talk to Teddy about Spencer together, so she hears it from both of us, and maybe from Evan too." Then he felt his brother wrap his arms around him from behind. It felt wonderful.

"I bet you _are_ hungry. I'll make us some breakfast." He let go and was suddenly all business in the little kitchen. Why don't you put my robe on? It's hanging on the bathroom door. Do you want omelettes? Cheese and bacon and green pepper and mushrooms?"

"That sounds awesome!" Gabe said, pulling on the robe and coming back over to the kitchen. Somehow being in PJ's robe felt nice. He could kind of smell his brother's scent on it.

"Great, here is some melon and pineapple you can cut up, and why don't you pour some juice." PJ was suddenly a whirlwind, getting things out, warming a pan on the stove. And every once in awhile he'd just smile down at Gabe, like nothing strange had happened.

_And I thought I was resilient. _As Gabe started to cut up the fruit and put it into bowls, along with some grapes he found, he ventured, "So about last night… are you okay?"

PJ didn't react for a long moment, seemingly intent on chopping mushrooms with amazing speed.

All Gabe could think was _please don't cut yourself, please don't cut yourself, please don't cut yourself…_

Then PJ tossed them into the pan to sauté, turned to his little brother and looked at him with those clear blue eyes. Gabe could see his adam's apple move as he swallowed. "Dude, I… I am still not sure exactly how I feel about everything that happened last night, between Spencer, and then you, and then Spencer. It's all a lot for me to handle, and you know I'm not that quick." He did a little nervous smile, stirred the mushrooms and turned back to his brother. "But, I know I love you, and I had… have those feelings for you, and I felt so guilty about it. But then, you know, you said you felt the same way…" Gabe saw his brother's eyes start to tear up. PJ turned away, and with amazing efficiency, had the pre-cooked bacon in with the peppers, the eggs stirred up and seasoned, and cheese ready.

Gabe didn't dare interrupt his brother while he was apparently in the zone so he put out the fruit and juice and set the table.

PJ poured the eggs and spun around again suddenly. "So, I don't know if I'm okay. I mean, I really, really liked what we did, but I still feel kind of weird and guilty. I mean you're my little brother, and you can say you came on to me all you want, and I know you're a lot smarter than I am, but still…"

"PJ, I am not _that_ smart."

"Oh come on, you outsmart everyone, including Teddy and our parents. And you think I don't know about your test scores?" PJ made a little snorting sound and spun around, loaded in the cheese and folded the omelette. "Almost ready."

It was Gabe's turn to look shocked. "How did you—"

"That's my secret." PJ half turned and gave his brother a little wink.

Gabe had a few moments to stew in crazy uncertainty _How the __**hell**__ did PJ find out? _before his brother turned around again, split the huge fluffy omelette, and put it on their plates. PJ sat down across from him and waited for Gabe to taste it, watching his little brother expectantly. Gabe grinned. "It's delicious!" He said, in complete sincerity.

They enjoyed their breakfast, and didn't really talk about the heavy subject, except at one point when they were just about done, Gabe lifted up a piece of pineapple in his fork and waved it in the air. "You know what I heard about pineapple?"

"What?" PJ asked, making his usual innocent face.

Gabe waved the fruit close to his brother as if about to feed it to him. "It's supposed to make your cum taste good."

PJ blushed, but he opened his mouth and took the offered bite. "I'm not sure how I should take that."

Gabe grinned evilly. "Don't worry, what I have tasted hasn't been _baaad_…"

PJ sighed. "I guess I can't be so awful if you are here with me on Christmas."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "And my choice was 'And whatnot!' He giggled. "But actually, I feel kind of icky, maybe we could take a shower?"

PJ hesitated. "Um, it's right in there."

"Come on, let's do it together." Gabe leered.

Poor PJ, he was looking nervous all over again. "Well, okay." He put the dishes in the sink and followed his brother to the bathroom.

Gabe turned on the shower and adjusted the water temp. "I want to have a hot shower with my hot brother!" he grinned.

PJ smiled. "You are too nice… or wicked."

They stripped and climbed in. At first they were both kind of shy in the bright bathroom light, washing themselves, but as they had to switch back and forth to get under the spray to rinse their hair and bodies, they started to touch and tickle and giggle. Gabe was still very ticklish, PJ was happy to discover, ever since he found out when they did their silly ice-dancing thing awhile back. Their playing turned to caressing each other more. Soon both had erections again, and they began kissing, Gabe standing up on his toes to get high enough to meet PJ, as his older brother steadied him.

"PJ, would you shampoo my hair?"

"Didn't you already?"

"Yeah, but you know when someone else does it at the haircut place how nice it feels? I was thinking it would feel even better if you did it. I'll do it for you."

"Yeah, you are right, it does feel really good…" PJ said thoughtfully, already getting his botanical shampoo ready as Gabe wet his hair again. "But I'm kind of tall for you to do my hair in the shower."

"I guess you'll have to get down on your knees." Gabe said with a little giggle.

"You are so naughty." PJ said in his best disapproving voice, but he was smiling. He took a long time massaging Gabe's hair and scalp, and the younger Duncan boy sighed and moaned appreciatively. He leaned back against PJ, feeling his brother's hard cock press against his back.

"Ohh, man." PJ groaned.

"Dude, you are not feeling guilty are you?" Gabe demanded while he rinsed.

"N…no." PJ really was a terrible lair.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Switch around, your turn. Get on your knees on the shower mat."

PJ had to face Gabe because of his lower legs, which made for an interesting dynamic. He was facing his little brother's smooth chest, and if he looked down, he could see that Gabe was sporting wood again. He lost his balance for a moment and put his hands on Gabe's hips.

"That's great bro, don't move them." Gabe said, as he started to slowly massage the shampoo into PJ's thick blond hair. "I kinda miss your long floppy hair, it was really cute. But this is hot too."

"Umm, I'm glad you approve…" PJ was distracted by the pure sensual pleasure of his brother's fingers. His cock has hard as a rock and it was a good thing he was holding Gabe's hips, because he was a little dizzy. He started to lean forward and down, and the next thing he knew, he was leaning against Gabe, nuzzling his stomach while his brother moaned and gently played with his wet hair. "Oh, sorry." He looked up, blinking his blue eyes. "I drifted off." PJ got to his feet.

"No worries, Bro, it was feeling nice." Gabe put his hands on his brother's defined chest and started to feel him up. PJ closed his eyes and Gabe felt his older brother shiver with pleasure. It made him feel good… and kinda powerful. PJ's nipples were poking up under his thumbs, and he had a big erection again. Gabe's own cock was painfully hard, and his ass felt… it was almost itchy, like he wanted PJ inside him again. _My brother is so hot. God I want him again. _

"I bet we're gonna run out of hot water soon." PJ mumbled.

"Yeah, okay…" But then suddenly Gabe turned around, leaned against the tiles and said "Put it in me."

"Wh-what?"

"PJ, I want you, please. Fuck me again." He had a desperate tone in his voice as he spread his feet and waved his round young ass at his brother.

PJ was shocked by his brother, but he could not deny that the sight and Gabe's talk made him incredibly horny. Without a word, he knelt partway behind Gabe and grabbed his hips. He pushed his hard wet cock in between Gabe's soapy cheeks and it made a squelching noise as the head went in._ Oh man that feels so good._

"Ohhh yeah!" Gabe shouted, as PJ half lifted him up.

Then the eldest Duncan held his little brother's hips while he thrust his big cock up into him from behind a few times, deep and hard.

Then he quickly realized that this wasn't going to work. Gabe was a little too short, and PJ had to bend his knees, and it was all slippery in the tub… And it just felt kind of weird and impersonal doing Gabe from behind like this. Even though this was hot as hell and his cock was so hard, he felt like he was fucking Gabe like an animal, like Spencer did to him. He stopped, though he kept his cock inside. "Gabe this isn't me, at least not yet with you. And I think we're going to slip and kill ourselves, and wouldn't that be awkward. Can we get out and do it more slow and easy?" He held his brother's hips and eased himself out.

His little brother turned around and smiled up at him. "I'm sorry if I was pushy." Gabe had to admit, this was one of the many things he loved about PJ: that he was so sweet and innocent (if you could still be 'innocent' after banging your little brother) and not willing to do anything like impersonal sex. _Who knew that I would be rushing an eighteen-year-old guy—my brother—into sex? _"Let's get out and dry off, and try something else. I know you're horny bro, and so am I."

PJ looked unconvinced. "Well okay, but what do you have in mind?" He had to admit, Gabe looked so cute standing there looking up at him with his hair all matted down and the water spraying off him, even though they were discussing having sex like it was the weather.

"You don't have to do anything." Gabe grinned, "Except bring this." He wrapped his hand around PJ's thick cock, loving how it pulsed in his light grip. "It was your first suggestion actually."

* * *

_Next part is actually just about done..._


	9. Chapter 9

**PJ's problems, part 9**

* * *

They got out, dried off, actually both having fun drying each other, exploring each other's body, caressing and tickling a little. PJ turned up the thermostat a little "Since I guess we're gonna be naked for awhile." He grinned boyishly.

Gabe thought PJ was such a cute combination of wide-eyed kid and hot young man. He had that boyish face with his big blue eyes, and such a lean but defined body, and his little round butt was gorgeous. Then Gabe led PJ to his bed. "Okay, just lie on your back and let me do everything. It'll be my Christmas present." Gabe grinned sheepishly. "Oh and close your eyes."

PJ got that vaguely confused look on his face but did as he was told. "I hope I can do this, three times in a few hours." He put a couple pillows behind his head. "Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Cause I'm shy." Gabe said sarcastically, as he got the lube handy, then straddled PJ. Actually he _was_ feeling kind of self-conscious, as he looked down at his handsome brother. _He really is so hot; I don't know why he even wants to mess around with me. _Then he leaned down and very tenderly touched his lips to PJ's.

"Hmm. Nice." PJ whispered in between Gabe's feathery kisses. He knew he was supposed to lie still but he couldn't resist. He raised his hands and lightly ran his fingertips over Gabe's smooth arms. He felt his little brother shiver at his touch, but not protest.

Then Gabe kissed him a little more assertively, pressing his lips to PJ's, while he steadied himself with his hands splayed on his brother's chest. _Oh man, PJ I love you so much! This is like heaven kissing you like this, being able to feel your hot body…_

The older boy happily responded. _Gabe's a better kisser than Evan, but Evan has that huge mouth… that is better for other things… _

When Gabe slipped his tongue in, PJ moaned and wrapped his arms over his little brother's back, then he slid his hands down to cup Gabe's cute ass. Then he felt his little brother tense, and he froze. "Gabe, what's wrong?" He felt Gabe sit up, so he opened his eyes, and saw his brother looking scared, and as vulnerable as he had ever seen him. "Dude!"

Gabe sighed. "I know; I'm fat."

"What? What are you talking about? I never said or even thought you were fat." PJ gaped. "Where did this come from?" He moved his hands up and managed to pull his brother down so they were hugging.

"I dunno. Well, actually I do know. A few years ago, I was wearing boy's husky, and that was okay I guess. Then I started to grow out of it, but I am still kind of… chunky."

PJ made a strange face. "Oh, so _that_ is why you are always wearing those long sweaters, to cover your butt?!"

Gabe rose up and glared at him as if he couldn't believe PJ have figured out his secret. Then he growled, "I have a big butt. It's not all lean and hot like yours."

"Gabe! Are you really embarrassed about your body? I told you! You did have kind of a husky-boy body a few years ago (which I thought was kind of cute actually), but between baseball and maturing, you are awesome! You are _not_ fat!" And he couldn't resist smacking Gabe on one of his ass cheeks.

Gabe actually got a funny look on his face when PJ spanked him, like he sort of enjoyed it. "I know, you said it, but I still have to tell myself I look okay."

PJ smacked him lightly on the other asscheek, and they smiled at each other. Each knew what the other was thinking but neither seemed to have the nerve to say it. "You're way better than okay. Tell me you're hot." He swatted Gabe again.

Gabe giggled. "No, I'm not." He realized that his dick was so hard, and jumped when PJ spanked him. _Oh man, how twisted are we? But this is really fun._

PJ tried to act stern as he swatted Gabe again. "Yes, you are!"

This went on for a few more whacks, then PJ reached between them and felt up his brother. "Somebody likes to be spanked." He smirked. "You are such a naughty boy!"

Gabe felt his face burn red. "Stop it!" _Oh god I can't let him know how much that turned me on. He'll really think I'm some kind of pervo kid._

Then PJ got a very strange look on his face and wiggled his blond eyebrows. "Maybe we'll have to save that game for another day." He smiled and massaged Gabe's butt.

The younger Duncan son gulped. _Oh, crap! Mental note: never again underestimate PJ, especially his intuition. _"Uh, yeah, okay. So, um, back to relaxing."

"Can I keep my eyes open? I really like looking at you."

"Fine!" Gabe tried to sound exasperated but he was actually flattered. He crawled right down between his older brother's legs, took his hard cock at the base and started to playfully lick it, then slowly take it into his mouth.

_Oh man I am glad I get to watch, this is so hot seeing Gabe suck on me like this!_

Gabe sucked gently on the end of PJ's member while gently playing with his balls, just teasing him a little. Then, when PJ thought he was in heaven, Gabe stopped, grinned and put some lube on PJ's cock. Then he reached behind himself and pushed some of the cool gel up into his butt.

Gabe already thought his brother was the cutest guy in the world, but he especially loved when he got that kind of vacant look, with his mouth just slightly hanging open, and his blue eyes wide. _Just like now. _He got ready, crawled up and straddled his brother. He barely needed to touch his own cock; it was still hard from the memory of PJ shoving his cock into him in the shower, not to mention his brother spanking him…

PJ got the idea and smiled (though a little guiltily, still). He put his hands on Gabe's soft hips as his brother rose up on his knees, reached behind himself, and aimed PJ's steely cock to his little hole. It took a couple of tries, but then they found the right angle, and the blond's cock entered Gabe. The boys looked into each other's eyes, and both let out a ragged sigh as Gabe lowered himself and took a few inches of PJ's manhood inside him. "Oh jeeze Gabe." PJ muttered, running his fingers lightly over his brother's smooth chest, thumbs touching his nipples.

Gabe shook all over when PJ touched his nipples and sighed. "Yeah PJ, that feels really nice. Is this good?" He moved up and down just a little.

"Oh bro, this is awesome, you are awesome." PJ grinned up at his brother. There was something extra exciting, knowing that Gabe was, well, fucking himself, on his cock. _This is __**so**__ awesome! _Almost without thinking he raised one hand up. "Up top!"

Gabe gave him a look. "Dude you are so weird, but that's why I love you!" And gave his brother a big high five.

Gabe was loving it just about as much, feeling every inch of PJ as he sank down a little more, lifted himself up so just the head was inside him, then sat down a little more, feeling PJ's thick bare cock opening up his ass. He made it last as long as he could—a few minutes easing up and down holding himself up with PJ's help—until… "Oh, wow!" Gabe sighed as he felt his thighs against his brother's, and he knew that PJ's big cock was all the way up inside him. He felt stretched and full, and his ass was burning, but it felt so good at the same time. And he was glad he could relax for a minute; his quads were burning! He thought he could feel PJ's cock's throbbing inside him. His brother was smiling up at him like he was in some kind of happy trance, his hands just caressing up and down his sides. "PJ, tell me how my butt feels on your cock." Gabe asked earnestly. A little part of him hated to admit it, but he wanted PJ's approval, his praise.

"Gabe, dude, you… feel so great. You are so tight and I can feel the muscles around my… cock." PJ smiled self-consciously. It was still a little strange saying 'cock' in front of his brother. He kept one hand on Gabe's chest, and slipped the other down to gently wrap around Gabe's hard dick. He loved how it pulsed in his hand. "Gabe, you're so turning me on." PJ whispered hoarsely. And then they were looking into each other's eyes more intensely, not just playing but feeling the emotions behind this bonding.

"Oh yeah, bro." Gabe smiled and rocked forward and back, so that PJ's cock not only moved in and out a little, but changed angles inside his stretched gut. He got a kick out seeing the looks of pleasure on PJ's face as he did it. And he was loving his brother's gentle caresses.

They kept up like that for a long time, Gabe grinding down on PJ. Sometimes the older teen would rock his hips up against his brother, making Gabe moan as PJ's thick cock probed into him deeper. Then they would rest a minute, and PJ would just flex his rod inside Gabe, or the brunet would squeeze his ass around his brother. Sometimes they had their eyes closed, and sometimes they would both open their eyes at the same time, gaze at each other and smile shyly.

Gabe leaned forward, placing his hands on his brother's hot chest again, lowered his head and kissed PJ lightly on the lips. Both boys moaned with pleasure.

PJ slid his had around the back of Gabe's neck then and whispered against his lips, "I can't hold back much longer."

"Me either, bro. Cum in me man. I want to feel it like I did last time." Gabe kissed the older boy harder, slid his tongue between his brother's lips. "Fuck me."

PJ groaned and thrust up hard, lifting Gabe a few inches off the bed. When he came down, Gabe grunted as his ass dropped hard onto PJ's cock.

Gabe sat back, started riding his brother faster, and stroking himself. PJ got hold of his brother's chest and began to tweak and fondle his nipples. Gabe got a look of intense concentration on his face as he jacked himself. "Yeah PJ pinch me, it feels good!" He groaned.

They began grunting in unison as they pushed themselves together, PJ rocking up as Gabe pushed himself down, leaning back so PJ's cock rubbed hard against his prostate.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck! Yeah PJ!" Gabe yelped, and his cock fired a long spurt of cum all the way up onto PJ's chin. A second one splattered on his chest, and more on his belly.

PJ was so close himself, and when Gabe tightened around him he felt it coming. He grabbed his brother's hips and fucked up into him with all his strength, short thrusts, pushing in deep. "Ohhh, Gabe!" He whimpered as he fired a big load up inside his brother.

They collapsed on the bed in a sweaty, gasping heap, completely spent.

* * *

Just outside the door to PJ's small apartment, Spencer was crouching with his phone next to the door. He could hear PJ and Gabe, and his phone was recording it. _Now with this blackmail I'll be able to do anything I want. I think I'd like to have little Gabe myself. Actually I'd like to fuck him while his brother has to watch. _He gloated. Then just as he was standing up, Emmett walked up, back early from visiting his parents. They were always trying to get rid of him.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing listening at our apartment door?" He demanded. He'd gotten the text from PJ earlier that morning not to trust Spencer about anything anymore, and here he saw the phone Spencer had been holding to the door. "You're recording PJ doing something inside his apartment? That's pretty creepy, man."

Spencer stood up, towering over Emmett. "It's none of your business, dork."

Emmett was scared, but he'd never liked or trusted Spencer, and now was his chance to stand up to him. "It's my business if you are trying to make trouble for my best friend."

"You better be looking out for yourself, little man." Spencer grabbed Emmett by the front of his shirt and yanked him up on his toes.

And then Emmett did the first thing that came to his mind "PJ! HELP!"

* * *

_Uh-oh..._


	10. Chapter 10

_"You better be looking out for yourself, little man." Spencer grabbed Emmett by the front of his shirt and yanked him up on his toes._

_And then Emmett did the first thing that came to his mind "PJ! HELP!"_

* * *

**PJ's problems, Part 10**

* * *

Just then the door flew open, and there was PJ, in just a pair of boxers.

Immediately Emmett squeaked "Get his phone PJ! He was recording you!"

Before Spencer could do anything with the phone in his other hand, PJ snatched it. "Put my friend down!" He tried his best to sound confident.

"Give it back or I hurt your little friend." Spencer seethed, and now with both hands around Emmett's throat, slammed the slim black youth against the doorframe.

"Don't!" choked Emmett, his hands clutching at Spencer's much stronger ones. "He was listening… at… the…"

PJ realized in horror what Spencer must have heard. He started to back into the apartment. "Let Emmett go, and I'll give you the phone, and anything else you want. It's me you want anyway." He gulped, hoping that Gabe was hiding safe somewhere.

Spencer leered as he stepped into the room, tossed the semi-conscious Emmett aside like a ragdoll, and slammed the door behind them. "I know what you and your cute little brother have been up to, PJ. And I'm going to want some of that action too."

The color drained out of PJ's face. "No way. You stay away from Gabe."

"Where is the little guy anyway, I heard him in here just a moment ago. 'Oh yeah, oh fuck me, PJ!' He sounds like fun." Spencer reached towards the blond.

PJ started to back away from Spencer, looking for something to defend himself. Then as he saw the big jock lunge at him, he tossed the phone towards Emmett, who was slumped on the floor.

Spencer caught PJ and pinned him to the wall, his forearm choking the lean youth. His face close to PJ's he seethed, I'm gonna have you, PJ, then I am gonna punish you for lying to me, just like I punished Evan. And then you are gonna watch me rape your little brother over and over—"

**_*WHACK*_**

Spencer's eyes rolled up, he let go of PJ, and fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Behind him, clutching a baseball bat in both hands, was Gabe. He looked up at his brother in horror. "I didn't know what else to do! He was going to hurt you!"

PJ knelt next to Spencer. "It's okay Gabe, you were defending me. He's still breathing; I don't think you hit him that hard." He stood up, took the bat away from Gabe, and gently took his little brother into his arms.

Gabe was shaking like a leaf and whimpering. "Oh god, what have I done?" He whined. "Should we call 911?"

"Shhh, Gabe don't worry, I'll protect you. I think Spencer is just knocked out. Let's just calm down." He ran his hands up and down over Gabe's back and kissed his ear.

Meanwhile, Emmett was trying to clear his head. He was holding Spencer's phone, saw the jock sprawled out on the floor next to a baseball bat, and PJ and Gabe wearing only boxers holding each other. His throat felt sore, and the back of his head hurt from being slammed against the doorframe by that creep, but he was otherwise okay. But he couldn't take his eyes off PJ and Gabe holding each other. _Wow, I kinda thought there was something going on with PJ and Spencer, but did I just hear Spencer saying he had recorded PJ and his little brother having sex? _Emmett had long professed his love for Teddy, but over the last few years, he'd realized that he had developed a secret crush on his best friend PJ, but he thought it would never happen. And now PJ was cuddling his cute brother, both of them practically naked… Emmett realized he was getting a really uncomfortable hardon in his jeans. "Um, guys, you want to tell me what the heck is going on here?"

* * *

_One cliffhanger after another..._


	11. Chapter 11

**PJ's problems, Part 11**

* * *

Meanwhile, Emmett was trying to clear his head. He was holding Spencer's phone, saw the jock sprawled out on the floor next to a baseball bat, and PJ and Gabe wearing only boxers holding each other. His throat felt sore, and the back of his head hurt from being slammed against the doorframe by that creep, but he was otherwise okay. But he couldn't take his eyes off PJ and Gabe holding each other. _Wow, I kinda thought there was something going on with PJ and Spencer, but did I just hear Spencer saying he had recorded PJ and his little brother having sex? _Emmett had long professed his love for Teddy, but over the last few years, he'd realized that he had developed a secret crush on his best friend PJ, but he thought it would never happen. And now PJ is cuddling his cute brother, both of them practically naked… Emmett realized he was getting a really uncomfortable hardon in his jeans. "Um, guys, you want to tell me what the heck is going on here?"

PJ separated himself from Gabe, who quickly pulled a robe on, looked blankly at Emmett then asked, "What do _you_ think is going on here?"

Emmett tried to stand, but the room was spinning, and his vision started to close in. The last thing he saw was PJ running towards him as he passed out.

* * *

_imagine wavy visual effects…_

* * *

Emmett came to a moment later, in PJ's arms; the blond was supporting him. It felt kind of nice.

"Are you okay? You almost fainted." PJ pulled Emmett to arms' length.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy, but I'm fine now." Emmett smiled at PJ. "So to answer your question of what I think is going on here, I think you and Gabe are lovers, and Spencer caught you."

Then when PJ and Gabe both looked terrified, Emmett smiled. "It's okay guys, I won't tell anyone. Actually, I think it's kind of hot. Even though…" His smile faded as he shyly ran a hand over his blond roommate's arm, "PJ, you know, I have had a crush on you for awhile."

PJ gulped, then glanced down at the huge bulge in Emmett's pants. "Emmett, we can talk about that later, but now we need your help. We need to do something about Spencer."

"I'll do whatever you guys need. He didn't see who hit him; he never has to know it was Gabe. If he doesn't know for sure, and we blackmail him, he won't dare make an accusation. As a last resort though, I will take the blame for it."

"You'd do that for us?" PJ's blue eyes were wide. Gabe looked skeptical and a little afraid. "What… what would you want in return?"

"Well…" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows behind his glasses, "I'm not going to demand anything, but there are some things I'd love to see, and help with, if you… guys… were open to it. But I'll help you no matter what."

"Thanks, buddy." PJ sighed.

"But," Emmett continued, "We should tie up Spencer before he wakes up. And we need to clean the bat, and wash all our clothes with some bleach so there's no 'Spencer DNA' on them."

In response to PJ and Gabe's blank looks, Emmett grinned, "I watch a lot of 'CSI'. That will confuse things in case he makes accusations."

PJ and Gabe nodded. They grabbed Spencer's limp form, stripped him naked, and hog-tied him over a turned-over chair so he was bent over on his knees, blindfolded and gagged. "In case we want to teach him a lesson later." Emmett winked.

Then, while PJ shucked his boxers, Gabe took off his robe, and dropped his own underwear.

Emmett stripped out of his clothes, revealing his tight, lean, smooth, chocolate-skinned body… and his huge, thick nine-inch cock. It looked even more monstrous mated with his small 5'8" frame, and at rising to hardness at half staff. He gathered up all the clothes (trying not to stare at his hot friend, and his cute little brother, both naked and also getting hard), stuffed them in the compact washer they had in their closet, and started the laundry.

"Wow, Emmett." PJ breathed, unable to not stare at his roommate's endowment. "You are huge."

"Aw, man." Emmett felt his face get hot and hoped his glasses didn't steam up. "You guys look pretty good yourselves." He stared then at the Duncan boys' hard cocks.

"What is your fantasy, Emmett?" PJ asked softly.

The cute young black teen hesitated. "I'd never imagined it before seeing you and Gabe, and knowing you guys are together, but it would be so hot to see you get it on. And if I could… touch you, maybe kiss you while you do it?" Emmett looked away shyly.

Gabe looked at his brother uncertainly. But his cock jumped, with a mind of its own. Apparently, seeing Emmett's monster had made him horny all over again.

PJ looked uncertain. "I dunno, I mean Gabe and I just got together last night, so we are just figuring this out."

"Please?" Emmett stepped closer to them. He saw both the Duncan's boys' cocks hard and standing up, so he knew they were interested. He knelt down in front of PJ. "I've wanted to see your cock hard like this for a long time." He said, reaching out and gently wrapping his brown fingers around the blond's thick meat.

PJ sighed and shivered a little, but he didn't protest as Emmett began to stroke him. The tall blond reached out to Gabe and pulled his brother next to him.

Emmett smiled and wrapped his other hand around Gabe's rock-hard five inches. "Gabe yours feels so nice and hot." Then after a quick look up at PJ, he opened his mouth and took the older boy's cock between his full lips.

PJ groaned and put his hand on the back of Emmett's head. "Yeah suck it, dude…" he whispered. "Feels really good…"

Emmett eagerly swallowed PJ's shaft while gently stroking Gabe, who whimpered quietly.

"Your mouth feels so good Emmett, why don't you suck on Gabe for awhile, I'd love to see that." PJ whispered sexily, while he guided his little brother backwards until he was against the corner of the bed. Gabe sat down, legs open with his cock and balls exposed, as Emmett followed him on his knees.

_Gabe looks so hot with his beefy legs spread out and his young teen cock sticking up._ His balls were tight, and he just had a little hair above his cock, which was already nice and thick for his age. Gabe leaned back on his hands so he was open for Emmett.

"Ohhh, yeahhh…" Emmett grinned before wrapping his lips around Gabe's twitching cock while cupping the boy's tender balls.

Gabe let out a moan as Emmett sucked his entire cock into his mouth and began going up and down on it. It was so tasty, just a little hint of boy-smell, and sweet precum. Emmett went all the way down on Gabe and sucked hard, running his agile tongue up and down the boy's shaft. Gabe shook like a leaf.

"Yeah buddy that's it!" PJ said, slowly stroking himself as he watched. Seeing his cute roommate sucking his little brother was so wrong, but it was so hot. He leaned down and kissed his brother, while Gabe reached for PJ's cock and began to stroke it.

Emmett began to lick and suck Gabe's balls while stroking him, then he worked his mouth lower, raising Gabe's legs up so he could get to the boy's pink, smooth hole. _Hmmm, I think I taste some cum in here. _Emmett licked Gabe's twitching hole, then went back to his hard cock while beginning to finger the boy. The young brunet groaned from Emmett's skilled sucking and the finger probing his butt.

PJ got behind Emmett, his hard cock sliding along the crack in the lean youth's ass. "You have a cute little butt Emmett; I'd love to be inside you."

"I'd like that too PJ." Emmett said between sucks on Gabe. PJ got on his knees behind the kneeling black youth, reached around and started stroking his black cock. "Wow, man, you are so huge."

Emmett pulled his mouth off Gabe's cock with a pop and looked over his shoulder. "Think Gabe can take it? I know you have had him, I can taste it." Emmett grinned.

PJ and Gabe both looked worried. Emmett was huge, at least 2 inches longer than PJ and even thicker.

"C'mon guys, you owe me." Emmett smiled. "And you can both fuck my little ass after if you want. And Gabe, if you are scared of my cock, how about I watch PJ fuck you again? That would be so hot!"

PJ looked at Gabe. "Bro, you don't have to do it."

"I will if he wants to take the fall for Spencer to protect… us." Gabe said softly.

PJ looked uncertainly at his roommate. "Maybe if I go first it will help Gabe relax so he can take you easier." He stood up, his cock was hard as steel.

"Awesome!" Emmett turned and took the blond's cock in his mouth again and sucked it eagerly.

Gabe found the lubricant and came back to the bed. "How do you want us to do it?"

"On your back so I can see you and suck you while PJ is fucking you." Emmett grinned.

Gabe laid on his back and raised his legs, his brown puppy-dog eyes looking a little nervous.

PJ separated from Emmett, who moved next to Gabe. The blond gently worked some lube into Gabe's butt, and then coated his thick seven inches. He leaned in close and smiled at his little brother as Emmett helped raise Gabe's legs. PJ guided his cock to the boy's hole and eased the head in while Emmett leaned in and watched eagerly.

Gabe gasped as his brother's cock entered him, but his hard dick jumped as PJ's cock slid along his prostate.

"Oh yeah that's hot." Emmett breathed. He reached in and felt PJ's cock as he moved it in and out of Gabe's spasming hole, then began to stroke the brunet. "Wow, Gabe you really like your brother fucking you."

Gabe whimpered happily as PJ worked his cock all the way in, then began to slowly pump his brother.

"Yeah guys, that's awesome but don't cum yet, I just want Gabe warmed up for my cock." Emmett ran his hand over Gabe's smooth chest and belly, loving how the boy felt.

PJ kept it up for a couple more minutes, working his cock around in his little brother to loosen him up, then he eased out. "You ready, Gabe?"

The younger Duncan son nodded.

"Emmett, maybe let Gabe sit on it, so he can get used to it."

"Sounds awesome!" Emmett laid back on his bed, his monster cock standing up. "Ride the horsey, Gabe!"

PJ collected the lube, because he wanted to make this as easy for Gabe as he could. He coated Emmett's big tool, then worked some more inside Gabe.

Gabe squatted down over Emmett's lap, reached behind himself and aimed the black youth's huge cock to his little hole. He shook as the wide blunt head entered him. "Oh gosh, it's so big…" he whimpered.

"Ohhh yeah…" Emmett sighed as Gabe began to ease down on him. "You like that black cock, buddy?" He reached up and groped Gabe's soft chest.

Gabe looked scared, but his five inch dick was jumping and bobbing as he moved up and down, working more and more of Emmett's monster inside him. Then suddenly he shook all over, having a semi-orgasm from the feeling of the thick cock against his prostate. A little precum leaked out of his dick.

Emmett saw Gabe leak, quickly moved a hand around his dick and milked him a little, loving the feel of the boy's hard shaft in his hand. Then he brought the clear fluid to his lips. "Hmm sweet!" He grinned.

PJ, up until now transfixed by the scene of his little brother impaling himself on his best friends huge brown cock, leaned in and kissed Emmett to get a taste.

Emmett reached out and grasped PJ's hard cock. "Let me suck on this some more while I'm fucking your little brother." He smiled.

PJ grinned back and leaned close so Emmett could get his lips around his cock, while he watched Gabe working to take all of the black youth's pole. "How's my buddy's cock feel, bro? Better than mine?"

Gabe winced. "I think it's actually too big! I don't think I can take it all." But even as he said it, he took a little more; his body shook again and his cock jumped, leaking more precum.

Emmett couldn't believe how hot and tight Gabe's ass felt around his cock; his muscles inside were spasming around his shaft. In his wildest fantasies he never thought he'd be having a 3-way with the cute Duncan brothers. He played with PJ's balls as he sucked on his thick cock as hard as he could. He could feel that his orgasm was getting close as Gabe rode up and down on his cock. _Next we should gang-bang Spencer to teach him a lesson, and then I'd love PJ to fuck me with this hot cock while I suck Gabe…_

Then Gabe let out a choked groan as he rode faster on Emmett's monster. He grabbed his dick and started to jerk it furiously. A moment later he whimpered and shook as his teen dick started to spit out a big load of cum all over Emmett's chest and the boy's ass tightened around him like a vise.

Emmett felt his own incredible orgasm approaching as Gabe's tight ass milked his cock. He grabbed the boy's hips and pulled him down onto his lap… _Oh man, I am cumming in Gabe!_

* * *

"Emmett… _Emmett!_ Wake up!"

"Wha-what?!" Emmett looked up. He was lying on his bed, still dressed. PJ was standing over him in his boxers, and Gabe was sitting on the other bed, still in PJ's robe. "What happened?" _Oh god was all that a dream?_

"You passed out. You were out for a little while; I was getting worried. You kept mumbling stuff we couldn't understand."


	12. Chapter 11-12 interlude & questions

**PJ's problems, interlude 11-12**

So, while the characters recover, I want to know what you readers are thinking! Where to go? I understand some people were relieved the last chapter was an Emmett fever-dream; what about some other opinions? And where to go from here? Spencer is tied up, PJ and Gabe are feeling awkward with Emmett there… I have some ideas but I'd like to hear the thoughts of my readers. Want PJ and Gabe to have more alone time? How to deal with this evil OC version of Spencer?

Remember, guests **are** able to submit reviews, and if they aren't just abusive, I will approve them. Thanks!

T-bo


	13. Chapter 13

**PJ's problems, Part 12**

* * *

"Emmett… _Emmett!_ Wake up!"

"Wha-what?!" Emmett looked up. He was lying on his bed, still dressed. PJ was standing over him in his boxers, and Gabe was sitting on the other bed, still in PJ's robe. "What happened?" _Oh god was all that a dream?_

"You passed out. You were out for a little while; I was getting worried. You kept mumbling stuff we couldn't understand."

"That's it, I'm calling 911, the police and an ambulance." PJ said determinedly. "We're going to tell the truth: Spencer attacked you and me, and we defended ourselves."

"PJ…" Emmett moaned. "Spencer can probably get a good lawyer…"

"I don't care. I bet Evan will back us up on his abuse. Anyway, you need to see a doctor; you could have a concussion." PJ dialed 911 and talked to the dispatcher.

Meanwhile, Emmett looked over at Gabe. "Dude, get Spencer's phone and delete whatever he recorded!"

Gabe's eyes went wide, remembering the phone. He got a paper towel, picked it up with that, and quickly figured out Spencer's recording and deleted it. He found some other really strange images on his phone, but he left those.

"Okay, they are on the way." PJ put his phone down, then picked up the bat and wiped it off, and put his hands all over it. Emmett gestured to his friend, took the bat and did the same. That way, there was no chance Gabe could get in trouble. PJ put on a robe and pajama bottoms, Gabe put on his pajamas and his brother's spare robe on over them. The cops and EMTs were there in minutes.

PJ and Emmett explained that Spencer attacked Emmett, then PJ, Emmett hit him with the bat and passed out. The cops questioned Gabe a little, but after he explained he was PJ's little brother and just sleeping over, and convincingly broke into tears, they left him pretty much alone.

It all happened pretty fast, and soon Emmett and Spencer were both taken away in ambulances. The EMTs said both were going to be okay, though they probably had concussions and would be kept overnight for observation. Spencer would be charged when he regained consciousness.

Then PJ and Gabe were alone again in their apartment. PJ had barely closed the door and got all the locks secured when his little brother wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so glad that's over!" He sighed.

"Me too." PJ hugged him tightly. "Just you and me together again."

"We should probably call mom and dad and tell them what happened; it'll be on the news probably later."

"Yeah, let's wait a little while. I don't know what we should tell them about Spencer." He ran his hands up and down Gabe's back.

"That feels nice." Gabe leaned his head against his brother's chest, pulled himself against PJ's lean body. "Please hold me tight."

PJ ran his fingers through Gabe's soft dark hair and gently tilted the boy's head up. "That was very brave what you did."

Gabe looked up intently. "He was hurting you! I couldn't let him do that."

"Well, thanks anyway." The older Duncan leaned down and lightly kissed Gabe on the lips.

Gabe closed his eyes, let out a happy sigh and kissed his brother back with more force. At the same time he slid one hand down to cup one of PJ's muscled ass cheeks. The two pressed their bodies together, playfully kissing, battling tongues; PJ nibbling gently on Gabe's pouty lower lip.

"Oh my!" PJ said after breaking the kiss as he felt Gabe's erection against his leg. "Someone is feeling horny again."

Gabe smiled shyly. "Sorry, but we're alone, and I guess I'm just a horny kid with a really hot guy holding him."

"Then I guess I am too. But, dude, it has been a really long night for an old guy like me. Can we at least take a nap?"

"Okay, on one condition." Gabe grinned up at him.

"What?"

"You hold me, and we're nekkid."

"I guess that could be arranged."

They opened each other's robes, and as Gabe put his hands around PJ's waist, his brother wrapped his baggy robe around both of them. "Hmm," PJ sighed, "Remember when we were trying to get to go to the hockey game with dad?"

"And we both squeezed into a pair of his pants and a jacket!" Gabe said with a giggle.

"I was so scared to admit it to myself, but I really got turned on having you up against me like that."

"Aw PJ, I could feel your hardon against my butt!" Gabe laughed.

"Oh gosh, I was hoping you didn't notice."

"Hard to miss this!" Gabe grinned evilly and ran his palm over PJ's cock through his flimsy sleep pants.

"Ohhh, Gabe that feels so good. But you promised we could sleep."

"I know." Gabe sighed. They slid each other's robe off, then their t-shirts. PJ ruffled Gabe's hair and then arranged his bed, putting an extra blanket on it.

Gabe stood and watched, staring at his brother's cute butt outlined in the thin sleep pants.

PJ turned down his bed and reached out. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Gabe yanked down his pants and dove into the bed. PJ smiled to himself, slipped his own pants down and crawled in after his cute little brother, pulling the heavy covers over them.

Gabe immediately snuggled his butt back against PJ's crotch, and the older Duncan happily wrapped his arm around his brother, pulling him close, then lightly caressing Gabe's soft chest.

He felt Gabe shiver against him. "You okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, just feels so nice. I never even dreamed that we would be together like this, naked and you holding me… like this."

"It's true buddy. I'm here as long as you want me." PJ leaned in and lightly kissed Gabe on the back of his neck.

* * *

_Yeah a short one, but wanted to get back on track. Thanks for your reviews and input! Interestingly several of you had the same idea that I was considering about a plot point._


	14. Chapter 14

**PJ's problems, Chapter 14**

* * *

Gabe woke up slowly; the first thing he was aware of was his brother's arm protectively around him; his body spooned against Gabe from behinds. He smiled and snuggled back against PJ. The second thing he realized was that he had a raging hardon… again.

Then his brother sighed and gently pulled him close… and he felt PJ's erection against his back. _Wow, PJ's horny again too? Awesome. I'd love for us to do it again._

Just then his brother whispered from behind him, even as his hand slipped down over Gabe's tummy, "How's my sexy little bro doing?"

Gabe giggled and squirmed a little, partly from his brother's compliment, but mostly from PJ's fingertips lightly tracing over his stomach. He was still very ticklish. "I'm good, how are you?"

"Great, being here with you." PJ slipped his hand down and wrapped his hand around Gabe's erection. "Somebody's wide awake."

Gabe giggled shyly. "You've got something to do with that."

"Hmmm." PJ moved slightly and his hard cock slipped between Gabe's round ass cheeks. He slowly stroked his brother's hard dick as he ground himself against his little brother.

"Oh yeah bro, you want to do me again?" Gabe half-moaned.

"Hey, you want to try… fucking me?" PJ raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, really? Are you sure? Am I big enough?" Gabe was clearly excited at the idea, but also hesitant.

"Sure, I'm up for it, and I think you are. What position would you like to do?"

"Um, I guess I want to be facing you if we can."

We can try that, though it might be easier for you to start out doing me from behind."

"Oh wow." Gabe said softly, feeling his cock spring up fully hard.

PJ got on his hands and knees, and Gabe was up on his knees behind his lean brother, momentarily at a loss. PJ's ass was right there, and he could stick his cock in it, but it didn't seem right to just poke his brother after all PJ had done for him. So, he leaned down, spread his brother's ass cheeks, and looked at his little brown anus. _Here goes…_

"Gabe, what are you doing? You don't have to… ohhh gosh yeah!" PJ moaned as he felt his little brother's tongue lap against his sensitive puckered hole. The blond shivered as Gabe's tongue licked around his sensitive skin, then probed into the opening. "Yeah, bro, that feels awesome…" he whispered.

Gabe slipped a hand between his brother's lean legs and felt his cock—it was super-hard and throbbing. _I guess he really does like it! _He kept licking PJ's hole, then slipped a wet finger into it while still groping his brother's cock with his other hand.

"Yeah, Gabe, yeah, that's good, open it up." PJ encouraged.

After a couple more minutes, Gabe was so horny he thought he would explode. "PJ, can I… put it in you now?"

"Yeah bro, just put some lube on it first and go easy." PJ craned his head around to smile at his brother.

Gabe dutifully coated his aching rod, then smeared some in PJ. He aimed his thick cock at his brother's hole and pushed. At first it didn't seem like it would go in and he could feel PJ tense, but then suddenly his brother's anus relaxed and his rod slipped in. _Ohhh wow! Gosh this feels amazing! _Gabe pushed most of his cock into his older brother in one thrust.

Gabe's cock had a nice big head and already some decent thickness, so PJ felt a little discomfort as his little brother opened his ass up. "Oh! Baby! I felt that!" PJ gasped as Gabe hit bottom in his butt.

"Oh, sorry PJ!" Gabe was mortified that he might have hurt his brother, and pulled out. His cock smacked up wetly against his belly.

"It's okay, but you're pretty decent size bro, and really thick. It's better to ease it in at first."

"I know, sorry!" Gabe aimed his cock again, and this time just pushed in partway. He sighed, loving how he could feel PJ's ass-ring grab his cock just behind the big head. "Dude, you feel so good!"

"Yeah, your cock feels nice too, Gabe. Now just pump a little bit, nice and slow."

"Got it!" Gabe gently held his brother's slim hips and started to rock back and forth, watching his glistening rod move in and out of PJ's hot tight chute. "It feels… awesome…" He whispered, getting into a nice easy rhythm, now pushing his cock all the way into his brother. His hips went right against PJ's hot little ass. Gabe was amazed how far his young cock went into PJ, and how great it felt.

"That's it little bro, fuck me with that hot cock!" PJ groaned, lowering himself onto his elbows as Gabe got better at fucking him.

Gabe shivered, so turned on by his big brother exhorting him to fuck him. He rocked his hips, making his thick teen rod go in a little further. "Dude I'm not going to last real long here." He said after a couple minutes, his voice tight.

"You're in charge, big guy, you cum when you want."

"I want you to cum too PJ!" Gabe reached around and felt his brother's hard cock.

"Dude, I'll be fine." PJ grunted between his brother's thrusts. "I've already cum so many times in the last day, I don't know if I can for awhile."

"I bet you can." Gabe said with determination, as he started to fuck his brother a little faster. But he also realized he was getting real close, and he might not be able to stop it. His brother's ass felt so good… "Oh god, PJ, I am gonna cum soon!"

"Do it, stud! Cum in me!" PJ pushed his hips back against Gabe.

So the husky younger Duncan gave into his brother's urging. He grabbed hold of PJ's slim hips and started pumping his cock into his brother's ass as hard and fast as he could.

"Ohhh gosh… Pee-Jayyy… your ass feels so awesome!" Gabe's voice rose in a whine as his orgasm came closer and closer. No doubt the only reason he held held off this long is how many times he'd already cum in the last day.

"That's it bro, fuck me!" PJ grunted, lowering his head down. He clenched his ass every time Gabe went deep so he was squeezing his bro as he pulled outward.

Finally Gabe went over the edge. A couple last hard thrusts into PJ and he arched his back, pushing in as far as he could, his cock unloading into his trembling brother. Panting, he lowered himself onto PJ's back and wrapped his arms around him.

PJ, exhausted from the workout, couldn't support Gabe's weight and flopped down onto the bed on his stomach with a 'whuff!'

"That was great." Gabe muttered when he'd caught his breath."

"Told Yah." The blond answered with a smirk. "Now if you could get off me, I have to pee."

"Oh, sure!" Gabe rolled off. As PJ stumbled towards the bathroom, Gabe propped his head up on his elbow. "Hey PJ, I want you to fuck me again, please."

"Whew, dude! Let's rest a little while!" PJ grinned.

"I hope Emmett's okay."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the hospital, Emmett and cruel Spencer were both unconscious, and dreaming…_

* * *

_Where to go next? I know some people were not happy with the Emmett dream chapter, but since it was all in his head, I thought it was fun to explore. Now were to turn, and what will happen when evil Spencer wakes up? Will he come after PJ and Gabe? Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry, not a new chapter, but a question… and a teaser

Who has been watching the show and thinks Gabe has gotten **super** cute and hot since he's gotten older! He's all confident and a deeper voice and still a little beefy (which is kinda hot too), but he and PJ are still really close. Maybe it's me, but I think that Bradley and Jason really do seem to get along well; they are so cute!)

So I was thinking of jumping ahead several months. PJ is still around the house a lot, he and Gabe are still close, and now really comfortable together but of course they have to hide it from the family, so there are some awkward moments where they pretend to hate each other. There are still some unresolved Spencer and Emmett issues… I have some ideas but want to hear your input!

I WILL tell you that the next chapter will begin with Gabe straddling PJ's lap in their old bedroom in the rebuilt Duncan house, and Gabe's voice is deeper now, groaning as he rides… "Yeah PJ, love you big bro…"

Please comment, and remember guests, you can comment too!


	16. Chapter 16

**PJ's problems, Chapter 16**

* * *

_It is late spring, a few months after the time of the previous chapters. After the 'incident,' Emmett was discharged from the hospital after a day with a slight concussion. He and PJ never really discussed what Emmett did or did not hear PJ and Gabe doing in the apartment, though PJ got the feeling that his roommate was looking at him differently since then… especially staring at him when he was in his underwear._

_Spencer's condition was more complicated. It turned out that he had a small brain tumor pressing on his frontal lobes, that could have affected his personality. He had successful surgery and was supposed to make a full recovery. He claimed to have no memory of the events, so PJ didn't press charges. Spencer's personality also seemed to change. He was distant to PJ, making no effort at personal contact, and though he and Teddy were still supposedly dating, they only went to dances and such. He rarely visited the Duncan house. Though when he did, Gabe always felt like he was staring at him, and Spencer 'creeped him out.'_

* * *

Meanwhile young newly-teenage Gabe had grown some, and his voice was deepening.

It was May, the days were warming up; school was almost out. Gabe was alone in the Duncan house doing homework at the kitchen table. Bob was at work Amy was out shopping with Charlie and Toby, and Teddy was at some rehearsal or another. Intent on trying to figure out algebra, Gabe didn't hear the kitchen door open, or the tall lean young man creep up behind him. When two hands clapped over his eyes, he jumped a little.

"Guess who!" Came the unmistakable sing-song voice behind him.

Gabe smiled. "The tooth fairy!"

"Hey!" PJ said indignantly, pulling his hands away. But he was smiling when he placed them on his little brother's shoulders and began to massage.

"Dude, I think my voice is actually deeper than yours these days." Gabe said, leaning back and closing his eyes. "But I'll call you anything you want if you keep doing that."

PJ's hands only lasted a minute on Gabe's shoulders before sliding down to knead his chest, and while he was leaning over, the blond whispered in his brother's ear. "Well a little bird told the tooth fairy that we had the house to ourselves this afternoon."

"Hmmm, yeah, guess you got my text." Gabe was almost purring as PJ groped his pecs through the soft button-down shirt. "We haven't… gotten together… in days. I've missed you." He tilted his head back, opening his brown eyes to look up at his handsome brother.

"I know dude, it's tough. Emmett is always at the apartment, and of course this place is never empty." He unbuttoned Gabe's shirt halfway and slipped a hand in to feel his brother's bare smooth skin.

Gabe shivered and opened his legs, because his growing erection was getting uncomfortable. "I should finish my homework…"

Both Duncan brothers snickered at that comment. Then PJ whispered, "Let's go up to your room; in case mom comes home early."

"Darn, I was just imagining the look on her face if she walked in while you were fucking me on the kitchen table!" Gabe said with a naughty grin.

"Oh my gosh, Gabe!" PJ was blushing, though he had to admit, the thought of doing Gabe right here on the table was kind of hot. The idea of their mother catching them was _not_ hot, however.

"Just kidding dude! Wouldn't want to freak out the rugrats."

"Yeah talk about scarring them for life!" PJ made a horrified face, while at the same time sliding his hand down to Gabe's tummy and giving him a little fondle.

"Stop it!" The ticklish younger boy spazzed in the chair and then leapt up. "C'mon, let's go up to our room."

"I like that you still call it 'our' room." PJ said softly, following his brother up the stairs while admiring Gabe's sexy full round butt. He playfully gave it a little swat.

"Hey!" Gabe jumped, but smiled over his shoulder. "I'll always think of it as _our_ room." Gabe said. "We spent thirteen years there together."

They got to their room, Gabe locked the door and kicked off his shoes. He was wearing an untucked shirt and jeans, PJ was wearing a form-fitting t-shirt and capri shorts that showed off his muscular calves and perky butt. Gabe walked slowly towards his brother. "What do you want to do?" He smiled innocently.

PJ got that kind of blank, slack-jawed look on his face, blue eyes wide. He closed the space with his brother, cupping the boy's ass with his spread hands. "Whatever you want to do, dude." He said softly, pulling their hips together. Both of them were already hard.

Gabe sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother. He tilted his head back. "We could start with making out."

PJ smiled and leaned in, saying "You're getting taller all the time…" and then their lips lightly touched.

"Yeah… Gabe pressed ahead, his fingers digging into PJ's back and his mouth opening for his brother.

PJ pulled back a little, his tongue tracing along Gabe's open lips, but at the same time thrust his hips slightly against Gabe's.

Gabe chuckled softly and turned his head, but that only meant that PJ had access to his cute ear, which he proceeded to run his tongue-tip over, while groping his brother's big round ass. Gabe ran his hands over PJ's back and ass, moaning as his older brother turned him on.

Finally, though, PJ pulled his younger brother over and backed him towards the bed. The back of his knees hit it, and Gabe flopped down onto the mattress with an "oomph!" as PJ landed on top of him. The older Duncan levered himself up then and continued what he had started earlier: unbuttoning Gabe's shirt.

The younger Duncan just smiled cutely up at his brother, letting PJ do what he wanted. He was still kind of shy about his body (he still thought he was tubby, and he had 'gopher teeth'), but after months of PJ telling him how much he liked how he looked and felt (and it _did_ seem like other kids at school were giving him looks, and not in a bad way), Gabe was starting to feel better about himself. But that PJ liked him was what really mattered.

Meanwhile, the elder Duncan got Gabe's shirt open and exposed his baby-smooth chest and stomach. Gabe's pecs were still a little soft but getting more blocky and defined all the time, and PJ loved his big brown conical nipples. PJ straddled his brother, and, balanced on one hand, caressed Gabe's chest with the other. "How you doing, sexy bro?" He asked with a little smile. His thumb lightly touched a nipple.

"Stop it dude!" Gabe protested with a little chortle. But he made no move to resist, instead raising his arms up to gently hold PJ's slim flanks.

"You have the cutest little grin. And your eyes are _always_ smiling." PJ slowly lowered himself down, keeping his gaze locked with his brother's, until their faces were inches apart. "You know… I love you, little brother. More than anything." PJ said very softly, almost a whisper.

Gabe stared up at his handsome brother, at PJ's open, honest face. His heart was pounding and his eyes were stinging. _Still after all this time, every time he says he loves me, it feels so good that it hurts. I don't even know why does; maybe because he's so honest and kind and, aw, crap. I just hope he knows that I mean it just as much. _"PJ, I know, and you know I love you too. You're my guy…"

PJ smiled a little and kept lowering down until their lips met again. Both boys closed their eyes (a tear rolled from the corner of Gabe's) then as they kissed. First just touching lips and backing off, then touching again, brushing the sensitive skin. Then pressing together, then as Gabe's hands reached up to pull his older brother down, their open mouths crushing together and both releasing teenage guy sounds of passion.

One of Gabe's legs went up and he hooked his ankle around his brother's leg in some kind of spastic move to hold him tighter, while his fingertips dug into the muscles on PJ's back.

The older Duncan managed to yank Gabe's shirt back and knead his chest, and get the other hand behind Gabe's head where he could run his fingers through his little brother's thick dark hair. He ground his crotch against Gabe's, feeling their erections rubbing through the fabric.

After a minute or so of this frantic necking, Gabe broke the kiss and breathlessly demanded, "Oh jeeze, PJ what are you doing?"

PJ looked down at his brother, his expression a little mystified. "What are _you_ doing?"

Gabe grinned. "That doesn't work with me!" He smacked PJ on the butt.

"Ow!" PJ reared up, plainly surprised.

"Oh come on; that didn't hurt!" Gabe exclaimed.

"No; did you want it to?" PJ gave him the dumb blond look again.

"Did _you_ want it to hurt?" Gabe leered.

"Well, maybe sting a little… hey!" PJ looked at him with a comically fake accusing expression. "That's my schtick!"

"The student has become the master." Gabe smacked PJ lightly on the butt again.

"I thought you liked to be the spankee!" PJ looked confused.

"I do…" Gabe said, with a little tone of guilt, and—protest—in his voice. "I just thought it might be fun if I got to spank you this time." He smiled shyly.

"Oh-kay." PJ sounded hesitant. "But first…" Then he pulled away, knelt on the floor, and started working on the buttons on Gabe's jeans. "I think we need to get these off!" He said with a little smile.

"Well, okay!" Gabe said, a little surprised. This was kind of assertive for PJ.

A minute later, with some wriggling, PJ had gotten his little brother completely naked and half-lying on the bed again. Gabe's cock, hard and flat against his stomach, had grown even in the last few months, longer and thicker, with a little more bush. It had a slight upward curve towards his belly button, was circumcised, and the head was very large.

"Dude, I think you are gonna pass me in this department too!" PJ said with a smirk as he stood over his brother, who was looking cute and vulnerable lying on the bed. PJ bent over, wrapped his hand around his little brother's pulsing manhood and started to very gently stroke it while fondling his balls.

"Ohh, bro that feels great… um, if I do pass you, it won't be for awhile… in the meantime… please don't stop… doing that." Gabe moaned.

"If I stop, I am going to do this…" PJ leaned down and ran his tongue along the underside of Gabe's cock, right up to the base of the head.

"Ohhhh… yeeesh! If you put it _that_ way!" Gabe groaned, and smiled at his brother, who was lapping Gabe's cock up and down like an eager puppy, while holding the thick root.

Then PJ gently took the head between his lips and began to suck, working some of the shaft into his mouth.

"Oh yeah bro, yeah…" Gabe moaned, running his fingers through PJ's hair. After a few minutes though, he felt guilty that he was getting all the attention. "Dude, why don't you get naked too?" He looked up pleadingly.

"Okay." PJ yanked his shirt off, slipped his shorts and boxers down and off, and his big long cock wagged up while Gabe sat up on the bed and watched. Tall and lean, with nice definition, just a little blond patch of pubes over his cock and a dusting for fine hair on his legs, Gabe thought PJ was a god.

PJ grinned goofily when he saw his little brother smiling at him. "What?"

"Come here." Gabe reached out, and as PJ stepped up between his open legs, Gabe ran his hands over his brother's perky ass, guided him closer, leaned down, and immediately took the head of PJ's cock between his lips.

"Ohh, dude." PJ moaned as he felt his little brother's tongue working over the underside of his hard dick. He rested his hands on Gabe's shoulders and just let him do what he wanted.

"Hmm." Gabe hummed, alternating between sucking as much of PJ's cock down his throat as he could and just holding the head between his tight lips while flicking his tongue over it. At the same time, he kept his hands on his brother's ass, moving his fingers into the cleft… to PJ's little pucker. He teased the sphincter with a fingertip as he sucked extra hard.

"Oh gosh Gabe!" PJ trembled and almost yelled as Gabe pressed his finger at his brother's little orifice.

The younger Duncan let PJ'c cock slip out of his mouth and he leered. "You want it?" He smacked his brother on the butt again.

"Yeah little bro! I want you!" He climbed on the bed as Gabe found the lube, and in a moment he was straddling his younger brother. He got his ass ready while Gabe slicked up his cock. PJ settled back towards his brother's hips, reaching around himself and guiding Gabe's thick rod to his little ass.

Gabe looked up at his hot brother, his hands on PJ's straining quads as he held himself up over Gabe's lap. _PJ looks so freakin' hot, his dick's so hard and his body's so sexy and he's about to ride my dick… oh shit!_

PJ paused as Gabe's big mushroom head pushed into his sphincter; it always took a minute to get used to his brother's fat cock, and he loved it, even the discomfort before the real pleasure.

Gabe meanwhile struggled to stay still. He was dying to thrust up and shove his whole cock into PJ's incredibly hot tight ass, but he managed to lay back and let his brother be in charge.

PJ braced his hands on Gabe's thighs and eased himself up and down, taking a little more of his brother each time. "Hmm, bro, you're so thick…" he moaned between short breaths.

"Dude, you feel so good! Gosh, thanks for letting me… fuck you!" Gabe ran his hands lightly over PJ's pecs. He was truly grateful every time his older brother gave up his ass to him. It was such a turn-on, not only physically, but that hot sexy PJ seemed to like getting fucked by his little brother…

"Oh yeah Gabe, feels so good…" PJ's eyes were half closed as he settled down onto his brother. Then he rocked slowly back and forth on Gabe's lap, the younger boy's thick cock sliding in and out of his ass as he moved. "Feels great up inside me dude." PJ's own cock wagged lazily up and down in the air in time with his movements, like a beautiful metronome. Precum started to leak from the tip.

Gabe moaned, lightly running his fingertips over PJ's cock and balls, then holding his hips as his brother fucked himself on his dick. He knew that he shouldn't try to stroke PJ's cock yet or his brother would cum, and they both wanted this to last. He _did_ give PJ another little swat on his butt. He was feeling very naughty. "You like your little brother's thick cock up your ass don't you PJ?"

PJ moaned and seemed to hesitate but then he said in a low voice, "Yeah bro, I love your growing cock in my ass. I love… fucking myself on your cock just like this…"

* * *

_What the young brother-lovers did not know is that someone had installed a camera outside Gabe's window, and was watching them even now. Spencer sat naked in his room, slowly stroking his big cock as he watched them on his computer. "Oh PJ, you are going to pay for what you did to me. And your little brother is going to pay as well. I'll make you both do all kinds of things, and you are going to have to watch while I fuck Gabe…"_

* * *

**Uh-oh trouble again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**PJ's problems, Chapter 17**

_Where things get complicated again…_

* * *

Gabe moaned, lightly running his fingertips over PJ's cock and balls, then holding his hips as his big brother fucked himself on his dick. He knew that he shouldn't try to stroke PJ's cock yet or his brother would cum, and they both wanted this to last.

But as long as he wanted to hold off, the feeling of PJ's hot ass around his teen cock was too much, and Gabe felt his orgasm getting closer. "Dude, I'm gonna…" He moaned, grabbing PJ's lean hips.

"Oh yeah, bro, cum for me!" PJ urged him, bucking faster on his little brother's lap. He lightly pinched Gabe's big soft nipples, knowing it would really stimulate the boy.

"Ugh-ugh!" Gabe grunted, grabbing tight on PJ's waist as his cock unloaded up into his brother's clutching hole. His whole body shook with the intensity of his orgasm, even making PJ bounce up and down on his lap as his strong legs bucked his hips upwards.

PJ went along for the ride, feeling his sexy brother's cock get bigger inside him. He squeezed his ass around Gabe as he went in deep.

"Oh, yeah dude!" Gabe groaned, thrusting up one last time into PJ before finally collapsing on the bed. He grinned sheepishly then as they settled down.

"Got me all horny now, bro!" The blond smiled, running his hands over Gabe's sweat-slick chest. After a minute he clambered off, found a towel and wiped his brother's semi-hard cock clean before wiping his own ass. "Now it's my turn." He tugged the unresisting teen to the edge of the bed, so his ample butt was hanging over the mattress. He grabbed Gabe's muscular thighs and pushed them up, raising the boy's legs and exposing his ass.

"Hold 'em for me, buddy." PJ urged his brother, as he pushed Gabe's legs up towards his chest.

The younger Duncan happily grabbed his beefy legs behind the knees and hiked them up and wide for his brother.

"Yeah…." Gabe sighed as PJ inserted a lubricated finger into his tight little hole. PJ went slow, working it in, then two fingers, while caressing Gabe's chest, his tummy, and down to his cock. Soon the younger Duncan's manhood was fully hard again.

"Ready?" PJ asked, even as he pulled out his fingers and moved his hips closer to his brother's ass. He held his cock in one hand, rubbing the head up and down over Gabe's pulsing sphincter.

"Yeah bro, I want it!" Gabe said in a low voice.

PJ rocked his hips forward, and the head popped in past Gabe's ring. Both boys gasped: PJ from the intense pleasure, Gabe from that first stab of pain as his brother's cock opened him. "Oh, yeah baby bro, feels so good." PJ whispered. He reached around and cupped Gabe's pecs, kneading them as he moved his cock just a little in and out of Gabe's spasming ass.

Gabe shook, and then sighed as the pain turned to pleasure, feeling PJ's warm hard cock sink inside him. "Ohh geeze, yeah…" He relaxed under his big brother.

Spencer, meanwhile had a perfect side view of the boys, watching PJ's cock slowly work into Gabe, the blond's sexy ass dimpling every time he thrust forward. Spencer edged his cock, wishing it was him on top of the younger Duncan, fucking his ample bubble-butt. _But I wouldn't be as gentle as PJ._

PJ worked his cock in and out of Gabe, going a little deeper each time.

When he was about half in, Gabe inhaled sharply, his cock bobbed up, and he shivered. "Oh gosh! That's it!"

PJ raked his cock over Gabe's special spot a few times, just moving his cock partway in his brother then almost out. It felt great for him too, with Gabe's sphincter ring tight around the sensitive part of his cock right behind the head.

Gabe's legs twitched each time as PJ stimulated his prostate, and finally he said "Okay! You're gonna make me cum again! Go ahead the rest of the way." He released one of his legs so he could grab PJ's muscled ass cheek and pull on him. Then he managed to give him another little spank.

"Hmm, somebody's an eager beaver." PJ grinned. It was his turn to shake as he bottomed out inside Gabe. The feeling of being all the way inside his cute brother's hot gripping ass was better than anything in the world. He smiled shyly down at Gabe. "I almost came."

Gabe grinned back up at PJ. "Glad I can still make you feel so good."

"You always make me feel good, bro."

"Yeah bro, fuck me!" Gabe muttered, fondling his own hard thick cock as his big brother long-stroked his teen ass.

"Harder…" Gabe whimpered. "Fuck me harder PJ!" Gabe looked up at his cute blond brother with a kind of desperate need in his eyes, and PJ could feel Gabe's fingers digging into his glutes.

"You got it!" PJ grabbed Gabe's legs behind the knees and rocked his chunky brother up—_wow Gabe really is getting bigger_—and got up on his toes so he was more on top of Gabe. He started to pound his teenage brother hard, slamming as far into Gabe's tight ass as deep as his thick seven-inch cock would go.

"Oh-yeah! Fuck-yeah! PJ! Gosh! Fuck mee!" Gabe spat out encouragement between fucks as his brother pounded his butt.

They could only keep this up for a few minutes though, before they were both exhausted from the awkward position. PJ let his brother down and slipped out, and they kissed for a minute.

"Dude that was so hot!" Gabe grabbed PJ's muscled ass. "You gotta do it some more."

PJ licked his brother's smooth cheek and ran his fingers through Gabe's sweaty hair. He smiled down with his pretty blue eyes. "Bro, you are gonna give me a heart attack at eighteen!" He rolled over on his back next to his brother.

"Yeah right, you are in great shape, much better than me!" Gabe laughed. "But okay, let's do it this way." He got up on all fours on the bed next to PJ, then as he smiled over at his brother, he waved his ample butt back and forth slowly.

"Oh, when did you become such a tease, and where did you learn to do that?" PJ groaned.

"Watching girls at school." Gabe snickered.

* * *

Spencer leaned in towards his large computer screen, stroking his hard eight-inch cock, his attention fixed on Gabe's hot round ass. _Oh man, I have got to have him, no matter what!_

* * *

PJ hopped off the bed. "Well, okay, but let's do this." He gently pulled Gabe off and to his desk. PJ thought he saw sunlight glint off something in the tree outside their room, but, being PJ, he was easily distracted.

Gabe quickly caught on. He gripped the edge of his desk and bent over. But instead of PJ's cock, he got a firm swat across his smooth pale ass. "Yeow!" He yelped, but he actually loved it: PJ was gonna give him a real spanking.

PJ leaned down next to him and whispered, "I know you want it." He slid his hand over Gabe's soft tummy and down to his hard cock. Then with his other hand, he smacked Gabe's ass again.

Gabe actually gasped a little and jumped in surprise. This was a new, dominant PJ. "Yes, PJ, I need to be punished." He reached out and clasped PJ's big hard cock.

"That's it, keep your brother hard while you get your spanking…" PJ's voice faltered as he swatted Gabe again.

"PJ, yes, do it, harder…" Gabe whispered.

The elder Duncan son stood up, hauled off, and gave his little brother a good slap across the nearest full smooth cheek. It stung his hand, and left a red imprint.

"Ohh, gosh." Gabe sighed and shook a little. His cock jumped and dripped out precum on the carpet.

PJ smacked his other cheek.

"Oh, god, yeah PJ!" Gabe's knees wobbled.

"You okay?" PJ asked, his voice concerned.

"Y-yeah, but, please… PJ… fuck me again! I can't take much more, I need you." Gabe whimpered.

"You got it, buddy." PJ got behind his cute brother, held his hip in one hand, and with the other, guided his lubed cock back into Gabe's tight pink ass. He sighed as he slowly plowed his length all the way in.

"Ohh, yeah!" Gabe almost shouted as PJ's thick seven inches hit bottom deep inside him. "Fuck me PJ!"

PJ had to admit, that, while doing Gabe this way wasn't as 'personal' as on his back or Gabe riding him so they were facing each other, it was kind of hot just holding his little brother's soft hips and slowly fucking his sexy ass in and out, nice and easy, long and deep. It was hot watching his cock slide into Gabe's ass….

And just then, Gabe turned his head and reached back to grab PJ's ass. "Come down here and kiss me, bro."

PJ smiled and leaned down, pulling Gabe's face to his and they kissed as he kept up his long deep fucking of his cute brother's plump ass. Then he gave his little brother a smack on the opposite ass cheek for good measure, before snaking his hand down to stroke Gabe's thick hard cock as it kept leaking out precum every time PJ shoved his big cock deep into the boy's guts. _Wow this is pretty awesome…_

"Ugh! Yeah PJ, I'm getting close again." Gabe grunted.

"Me too bro, gonna try to make it last." PJ said, slowed down, concentrating on his long motions, feeling his intense orgasm gradually building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer was in a masturbation frenzy as he watched the Duncan brothers engage in their hot brotherly exploits. "I have got to have them both! I'll fuck one while the other has to watch, then I'll switch. I'll make them pay for humiliating me!"

And back at PJ's apartment, Emmett lay on his bed, naked, stroking his big thick chocolate-colored cock, remembering again what he thought he heard through the door when he caught Spencer listening: PJ and Gabe were doing it. He moaned softly, sniffing a pair of PJ's briefs, then slipping two fingers in his mouth and wishing it was PJ's beautiful pink cock. He'd been peeking at his sexy, goofy roommate more often, and hoped he hadn't noticed. Then he stroked his cock again, imagining that Gabe was straddling him the way he was sure that Gabe straddled his older brother when they had forbidden, incestuous sex… Emmett groaned, rocking his skinny hips up, wishing it was up into Gabe's ample ass…

* * *

PJ leaned down over his brother, cupping his pecs, finding his sensitive big nipples and rolling the tips between his fingers as he kept up his steady fucking in and out of Gabe's moist, warm, snug ass. "You doin' okay, buddy?" He whispered in Gabe's ear, then licked it.

Gabe giggled, sounding like he did when he was years younger, then his voice was back to his new deeper one. "Yeah, hmm, this is awesome dude, I am riding the edge! You got me so close, if you touch my cock, I am gonna explode.

"Me too, you feel so great! But it's coming, and I am gonna blow a big one up your perfect ass!"

I need it. Cum in me!" Gabe almost begged.

PJ slid his hands down, one on Gabe's hip, and one wrapped around his brother's fat, hard cock. Here cums!" He started to fuck Gabe faster and harder, and the room was filled with the sound of sweaty flesh slapping together as he pounded Gabe's ass.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah!" Gabe grunted with every thrust, until he moaned, and his cock started spewing into PJ's hand. His ass clenched up, and PJ pushed in deep, jab-jab and he shook as his cock unloaded deep in Gabe's guts.

"Oh gosh, Gabe!" He yelped, grabbing his brother and shoving in as hard as he could as he came.

After catching their breath, the disentangled and Gabe playfully smacked PJ on his little butt. "That was awesome bro, don't ever be afraid to be a little rough with me now, I'm a big boy."

"You got it, that was really fun!" PJ smiled. "I really have to shower though, you don't think mom could be home yet?"

Gabe looked at the time on his DVR. "Naw, they had a playdate with the Dooley's, unless they had another fight. Maybe we could shower together again!" Gabe grinned eagerly at his brother as PJ pulled on his boxers for the walk to the bathroom.

"I dunno, dude, you never know—"

PJ opened the door, and there in the hallway was his dad's new assistant, Beau.

PJ gaped, but had the presence of mind to pull the door shut so Beau could not see Gabe—who was still naked—in the room. "Uhhh, hi Beau, what are you doing in our house?" _Oh my gosh, what did he hear?_

Beau blushed, and tried to maintain eye contact with the cute slender blond in front of him wearing only boxers… and smelling of sex. "Oh, uh, your dad said that no one would be home so he gave me a key. I was supposed to find some repellant that he said was in a closet upstairs."

"Oh, well, go ahead, I am going to just go take a shower!" PJ said in a ridiculously stilted manner, as he pulled the door shut behind him. He tried to slip by Beau, but the tall young man stepped in his way.

"You know, I almost feel like we have met before. You look so familiar."

PJ looked around nervously, acutely aware that he was just in his boxers. "You mean before you found my neighbor's pet rat Peanut Butter for me?"

"Yeah, it was almost like another life, a long time ago, and we were younger."

"Really? Sounds like some kind of crazy time-travelling fantasy." PJ scoffed, realizing that Beau was actually a really hunky guy, and he had better get to the bathroom soon.

"Yeah, actually, almost like we were different people and it was a different time." Beau looked thoughtful. _And I was a lot smarter, and smaller, and talked different._

"Yeah, weird. Oh well!" PJ shrugged.

Just then the bedroom door opened, and there was Gabe, just holding a towel loosely around his waist. He smiled sweetly up and Beau and said, "Oh, hello, who the heck are you?"

* * *

_Uh-oh, where is this going to go? Please review!_


End file.
